The Unknown Heirs
by Eveil Woman
Summary: Love triangle, Ginny/Lucius/Draco. Twelve years ago Ginny and Lucius had an affair. Ginny endded up pregnant. Now Draco finds her living as... A Muggle Gasp with his twin siblings. when they return to the wizarding world who will Ginny chosse?
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Heirs**

**A/N- The first two chapters of this story are the beginning of another story which has a sequel. However this idea came to me and I could not get this idea out of my head.**

Ginny Weasley, a beautiful redheaded witch who was only five feet two inches tall with green eyes, lay naked in her bed in the arms of the one man no one would have ever dreamed they would see her with. He was tall, six feet two inches,with long white blond hair and gray blue eyes. He was Lucius Malfoy, who just happened to be Ginny's family's worst enemy. Now before you ask, I will tell you how they came to be in in each other's arms.

It all really began about two years back; a short time after the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort. Ginny had waited over a year for Harry Potter, destined to be a great wizard, thus dating no one. Soon after the final battle ended she and Harry got back together. They had a wonderful summer together. For the first time in Harry's life he did not have to worry about someone turning up and trying to kill him. Harry saw Ginny off on the train to Hogwarts for her last year of school. He was going off to train to be an Auror. They wrote letters back and forth and he joined her on her Hogsmeade weekends. She believed her life was perfect; he even gave her a promise ring at Christmas.

At the Easter break, Ginny returned home. She knew Harry was not able to meet the train because of the hours that his training took place. Ginny had not told her family that she would not be home for the break; after returning to London, she headed for Harry's place {he had an apartment}. She let herself in with her key and headed for his bedroom. She changed the sheets, lit candles around the room and changed into a sexy nightie she ordered out of a catalogue weeks before. She then waited. After about a half hour, she finally heard noise in the hall. She waited, then **thump thump, **the noises were coming down the hall toward the room. She smiled to herself. The door to the room opened and there was Harry Potter with a half naked blonde, her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry's shirt was off and his back was to the room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week," he told the woman, his voice filled with lust.

Ginny's eyes grew big and tears formed in them. Her voice was gone for a second, but only for a second. "How could you, Harry Potter?" she screamed as she jumped off the bed.

Harry let go of the blonde in his arms and turned around, revealing that his pants were opened and his boxers were tenting. "Ginny?" Clearly, he was not expecting her to be there. Ginny began grabbing her things quickly. She did not care about the fact that she was crying or that she was still only wearing the nightie; she just wanted her stuff and to get out of there. "Ginny, it's not what you think!"

"Really? I think you were about to screw her," she yelled, then turned toward the blonde."Wasn't he?" The blonde simply nodded. Ginny took her things and pushed past her..

Harry followed her. "Ginny, look, it's just sex. I don't love her; not like I do you. But I'm not ready to get married yet. I'm only eightteen! I need time to be selfish."

She turned and looked at him. "I don't care." she said and pulled off the promise ring she wore and threw it at him. Her aim was perfect, hitting the scar that was on his forehead. "I never want to see you again!" she stated defiantly, then left the apartment.

She Apparated to the Burrow. Her family was amazingly understanding of Harry and his actions, saying things like, "Ginny, you know everything he's been through; he has a right to be selfish." or "Just give him some time; he'll still marry you. He just needs to get a few things out of his system." Ginny returned to Hogwarts before the following sunrise. Hurt and angry, she stopped writing home. She would have never believed her own family would ever tell her to wait for someone who was obviously cheating on her. She was very hurt and just wanted to cut herself away from them. Wasn't there some unwritten law about standing behind your child and always being there for them?

After her last Quidditch match, Headmistress McGonagall told Ginny that there was someone who wished to speak to her on the pitch. Ginny headed back out to the pitch and was surprised to see former Gryffindor and former team captain Oliver Wood. She never played on his team but Fred and George, her twin brothers, had. "Ginny Weasley, I knew you came from a family of great players, but you are amazing." He looked much like he did about a year ago; she had seen him at the final battle. He was one of those who came and fought.

She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Oliver. What can I do for you?"

"I think the question is: 'What can I do for you?' You see, Ginny, I just became the new coach of the Holyhead Harpies, and I came to scout the game today. I heard you were really good, so I wanted to invite you to try out for the team at the end of the school year. The team pays to put you up in a hotel during tryouts, and between you and me, based on what I saw, I'm pretty sure that you'll make the team," Oliver explained.

So Ginny knew what she was going to do and not having to head home at the end of term was even better. She still was sending back all the letters from her family, unopened. She worked hard to be ready for her N.E.W.T.s tests. Then once term ended, she headed to Holyhead for tryouts. Ginny made the team without a problem. They offered her a fantastic contract. She stayed at the place of one of her teammates, just until she found a place of her own. Her life was good; she was out on her own, she was young, and getting happier all the time.

In October, she started seeing a sports reporter who traveled with the team. They were on a winning streak and the team was up for sale. As a result, Ginny was getting a lot of press. It became public knowledge that Ginny was seeing someone. After it hit the paper that she was seeing Tim Blades, Ginny received a Howler:

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley,**_

_**What do you think you're doing? Harry was very hurt to hear you're seeing other men. You know full well he just needed time. Once he's done being a normal young man, he will marry you. You need to relax and just give him time! **_

Well, Ginny and Tim did end things not long after, but not because of her family's wishes. She grew tired of him always trying to get information about the team from her. Then, just as she was getting over that, the news someone had bought the team came out. Oliver called her to his office. Her looked a little concerned. They had already become quite friendly with eachother. "Ginny, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from somewhere else. Lucius Malfoy bought the team. I know your family and the Malfoys have never gotten along, so I was just worried you might not take it well."

There was nothing Ginny could do, so she just kept playing her best. At the end of the season get together, Ginny and her teammates were all having a great time. They were all drinking and letting their hair down. Ginny never even noticed Lucius Malfoy arrive. Some time later, he came up to her. "Miss Weasley?"

She had had a couple of drinks and was less inhibited than she would have normally been. "Lucius, how do you do?" she greeted. They talked politely for awhile. At some point, she realized they were flirting with each other.

He looked at her and asked, "Perhaps we could continue this at your place?"

Ginny knew exactly what he was after and she was still very angry with her family. She wanted to hurt them badly like they hurt her. What better way to do that than to sleep with her family's worst enemy. The fact that it had been a while for her since she had had sex helped. She agreed and hoped he would be good.

He wasn't just good; he was fantastic! She never dreamed someone almost as old as her father would have so much energy. She guessed he must have learned how to keep going during all those Death Eater raids. But she was not going to complain. Ginny believed that it was a one time thing and thought that some part of him got off on having her, Ginny Weasley, screaming his name in pleasure. He stayed the night, taking her two more times in the morning. After he finished the second time, he rose. "I have to be getting back; however, I will let you know when we can do this again," he said.

"Again?" was all Ginny could say.

"You are a very willing partner and not afraid to do anything or to say what you like. I would like to make this a regular occurrence," he said as he dressed.

Ginny thought about this for a second; this could be very good. She knew he was married, but that meant he would not go getting all attached. She would not have to worry about him not understanding her schedule during the season. And he was a god in bed! This was just what she needed right now; a regular bed buddy without any strings attached. And he was very nice to look at, too. "Sure, why not?" And so it began.

At first he would send word when he was coming. They would fuck like rabbits and then he would leave. It did not bother her in the least. One night, as they were laying in each other's arms recovering before going at it again, she asked, "How is it your wife does not notice that you're not with her as much?"

"She and I have not slept together since before you were born," he replied.

Ginny shifted and then spoke, "I guess her loss is my gain." She gave him a mischevious smile and then began giving him a blowjob to make him hard again.

He made a low growling sound, followed by,"You angel." After that, she would make comments from time to time about his wife. Slowly, he began to open up to her. He told her that over his marriage, which was arranged before he left school, both he and his wife had lovers and that they did not love each other. He told her they did not even like each other, and that he stayed with her because she would never ask for a divorce because of the scandal it would cause. Also, because of the marriage contract, if he asked for one he would lose a great deal of his wealth.

As the new season began, Lucius started to make a point of bringing dinner over when he came. They would talk and spend more time getting to know each other. Ginny found that he was really very nice when he wasn't trying to kill her. He even had a great sense of humor. On her birhday, she arrived home to see her apartment full of flowers of all types and colors. There was a card as well, which read;

_I can't wait to see you tonight._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Lucius_

Dinner arrived just then and it was all of her favorites. When he arrived he carried a gift of a very expensive and sexy nightie with matching panties and bra, in dark green. "It has nothing to do with house or team colors. I chose it because the green goes so well with your hair and the dark color will make your skin look even more creamy white," he explained. She went to change and when she returned, he stated,. "You see? It makes you look so beautiful. Now for the surprise. I'm going to stay the whole night, and we can enjoy breakfast together." They had sex that night in every room of her apartment, then fell asleep in each other's arms. During breakfast the following morning they talked. "I'll be back on Thursday," he told her.

"Sorry, Lucius. I have plans that night."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"I have a date," she replied slowly.

"A date?"

"Yes. You know, people were beginning to think I was seeing someone that I didn't want anyone to know about. I thought that if the press got wind of it, someone might start digging. So I thought it would be good to go out once in a while just so people think I'm playing the field and leave things alone," she replied coolly, as if she was talking about the weather.

He smirked at her, "I knew you were smarter than the rest of your family. Just don't go getting attached to anyone. I don't like to share. I know that you'll only date and not sleep with anyone."

She looked very seriously at him. "Never. I'm having too much fun here." She finished the sentence with a kiss.

Lucius was in a bad mood on Thursday evening and even more so the next day when a picture of Ginny with some male singer dancing the night away appeared in the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

_Quidditch star and Musician_ _trade moves on the dance floor._

One night soon after, Lucius was over peparing to make love with her by touching her when he made a comment, "Narcissa never reacted the way you do." Ginny pulled away from him as his words reminded her that he had a wife. It stung. "What is it, my pet?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just have to use the loo," she explained, then headed to the washroom. She stayed there for quite awhile, trying to figure out when it had changed. When had she started to care about him? How could she have let herself fall for him?


	2. Falling

The Unknown Heirs

Chapter two

Falling In Love

With the new season beginning, Ginny was a lot busier again. Time seemed to fly by. It was the day of their first game and Oliver was nervous as he entered the locker room. Today he did not joke about trying to see the women on his all-woman team in a state of undress. Comments like that did not bother the girls because they all knew he was gay and was batting on the same team as them. Ginny, who had grown close to him, asked, "What's up?"

He sighed, "I just came from the office. Lucius Malfoy is here to watch the game."

"He's the owner; it's his right," Ginny retorted.

"I'm just worried that if he starts taking an interest in the team, he'll want to start making changes," Oliver explained. Ginny and the rest of his team just looked at him. "Ginny, I'm sure you remember in your first year at Hogwarts when he bought Draco a place on the Slytherin team? I'm simply concerned about what he might do."

"Oliver, relax. We won the championship last year. I'm sure he's not going to change something that works and works well," said Patty, the keeper for the team. Oliver then began his pep talk, going on about strategy, determination and so forth. Ginny found herself wondering whether he had improved from his days as Gryffindor team captain.

The game was a long one, but in the end they won by a two hunderd point difference. When Ginny returned to her locker, there was a white rose with a note:

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms._

Ginny smiled and smelled the rose. "Oh, it looks like Ginny has a boyfriend she has not told us about!" commented Amber. It was unknown what Amber's blood status was as she was a Chinese witch who was adopted by a Muggle couple who were not able to have children on their own.

"No, just a fan," Ginny replied. The team would normally go out to celebrate the win, but due to the length of the game, they were all very tired and each headed home.

Ginny walked into her apartment to find Lucius waiting for her. He was reading the paper when she entered, but he put it down and rose to greet her. "Ginevra, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and a bit tired." she replied honestly. He led her to the sofa.

"I'm not surprised; that was a long game. And you played wonderfully," he told her. Sitting her on the sofa, he began to rub her back and she began to relax.

"I was surprised that you were there tonight," she said lazily.

He continued rubbing as he spoke, "I came to watch you play. You know, you look fantastic flying." Slowly the back rub became more sensual. Like always, they had sex; this time right on the sofa. Because of how late the game had gone, Lucius said he would spend the night in town, which meant at Ginny's. She never minded when he would spend the night as she loved falling asleep in his arms. She always felt safe wrapped in his muscular arms.

The next morning, he told her that he would be in town on the weekend to attend a fundraiser for the team's favorite charity, but he would be unable to be with her that night because Narcissa would be joining him. He then spoke about how important it was that they not bring any more scandal to his family name.

The whole team was also to attend this fundraiser. Ginny was mad at herself; she did not think to get herself a date. She had only seen Narcissa a couple of times in her life. All the same, Ginny made a point of making sure she looked her best. She had her hair done in curls that fell down her back. Her makeup was done to give her a very sexy look. She chose to wear a black halter style dress, leaving her back bare, and the bottom of the dress came to just above the knee. She, Amder and Patty headed to the fundraiser together. They arrived to a gala affair. The seating was pre-planned and it was Ginny's luck that she was at a table that included Lucius, Narcissa, Marshall the team manager, his wife, Oliver, the assistant coach Leonard, his wife and two of her other teammates. Ginny was seated directly across from Lucius. He and Narcissa did not look like they hated each other. Ginny was relieved when dinner ended and she could get away from the table. As the dancing began, Ginny walked out onto the terrace. After a couple of minutes, Oliver joined her. "Now you look far too beautiful to be out here alone, Ginny. What's wrong?"

She looked at him with half a smile, "Oh, it's just the fact that I'm in love with Lucius Malfoy and it hurts to see him with his wife." She had not said a word to anyone about her relationship with Lucius.

Oliver laughed,"Oh, Ginny, any other girl on the team could tell me that and I would believe them. But you're a Weasley and he's a Malfoy! That's just not possible, but I'll give you points for trying. I think Fred would have been impressed with the attempt." Ginny started crying. Oliver thought that she was crying because he mentioned Fred. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. Here, use my hankerchief." After she dried her eyes, he looked at her. "Come on. I need a dance partner." He offered his arm, which she willingly took. Oliver sure knew how to dance! After a couple of tours around the dance floor, Ginny caught sight of Lucius dancing with his wife. Funny, they still did not look like they hated each other like he had told her. She made a point of pressing closer against Oliver's body. While the team knew he was gay, most of the rest of the world did not. For the rest of the evening, Ginny hoped Lucius might dance with her. He did not. That night Ginny cried herself to sleep.

The next day at practice, she was such a mess that she earned herself a tongue-lashing from Oliver. By the time she got home, she just wanted to go to bed. However, there was a letter from her mother on her kitchen table. It read:

_Ginny dear,_

_I speak for the whole family when I say that it's been too long. We were wrong_

_not to take your side over your break up with Harry, and even more so for giving _

_you a hard time about starting to date again. We all treated you badly and it was _

_wrong. Harry was the one to point out that even though we all view him as family,_

_we should have taken your side over it. And I'm ashamed to admit, he is completely _

_right. Even though I have no right to ask for it, I want and need you to forgive us._

_Harry has even said if you want, he willingly will stay away from us if you will just speak _

_to us again. Please, Ginny, come for supper tomorrow night, so we can tell you face to _

_face how we feel._

_Your Loving Mother._

Ginny felt a little better and decided to forgive her family. She would go for dinner tomorrow. She hit the shower, staying in it an extra long time. She was drying off when she heard the door unlock. The only person with a key was Lucius. She did not feel like dealing with him today; she was still hurt. She continued toweling off as he came into her room.

Her back was towards him as he began to speak, "I did not think you could look sexier than last night, but I see I was wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. She did not have the energy to have a fight tonight. She weighed her options and decided to just let him do what he wanted and maybe he'd leave soon. As he continued to kiss her, it did not take long for him to notice she was not into it at all. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired tonight," she said wearily.

He led her to the bed and sat with her. "Ginevra, we have always been honest with each other. Don't start **lying** to me now"

"It's just I..."

"It bothered you seeing me with her last night," he finished for her as he pulled the towel off her head, releasing her hair.

"It shouldn't! I knew that you were married when we started this." She tried to shrug it off.

"You did, but I'm glad it bothered you." She jumped up to disagree.

"How dare -" He rose and placed a finger on her lips.

"Temper, temper! Let me finish. If it bothers you, it means you care. And that is very good, because for some time now I have known that I love you."

"You say that, but I'm sorry; it sure did not look like you hated Narcissa last night. Which mask do I believe?"she asked, looking hard into his eyes.

"Ginevra, I have spent most of my life wearing one mask or another. I'm sorry if you can't tell the difference. You know exactly who and what I am and you forgave me for everything I did to you in the service of Voldemort. You never made it part of what we have now; how could I not love you? Look, right now some part of you thinks I'm only here to have sex with you. I'll be honest; I love feeling our bodies joining together. But simply being with you is more than enough. Let's order in and then I'll just hold you all night."

Lucius put alot of effort into convincing her that he loved her over the next few weeks. He came to every game and began spending more nights at her place. But he almost always left at about six in the morning.

Ginny slowly got her relationship witth her family back on track and was now even able to move past what Harry did to her. It became okay if he even came around when she was at the Burrow. Life was getting good, but there were still the times when Ginny would run into Narcissa. The woman clearly was unaware that Ginny was sleeping with her husband. Anytime Lucius knew they would have to see each other, be made a point of buying Ginny something.

At Christmas, Ginny returned to the Burrow just for the holidays. She stood in the corner of the room watching the couples share quiet thoughts with each other and it hurt to think the man she loved was elsewhere today, with his family; somewhere she knew she would never be. No matter how many times he said he loved her, she was still alone today. Holidays were times to be with those you loved.

Then came Valentine's Day. Ginny received no flowers or card. Lucius said he had some fundraiser to attend with Narcissa. Ginny sat at home alone that night, reading about someone else's romance. She did not even know why she picked this particular book; they all ended with the same happily ever after. Lucius did come over the next night.

"Good evening," he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"I spent the whole day today thinking about you."

"Oh. How did the fundraiser go last night?" she politely inquired, hoping at least he would say he spent yesterday thinking about her.

"It was a reasonably enjoyable evening. The food was passable. I knew many of the other attendees. I'm sure there are pictures in the Prophet. How did you spend the evening?"

"I just relaxed," she lied, not wanting her feelings known. She could not help but wonder if he lied and maybe had spent the night before in bed with his wife. After he left that night, she cried. She was more mad at herself than him. She was the one who was having an affair with a married man; she had no one to blame but herself.

It was early spring and Ginny had gone for a walk along the shore. While she was down there she watched a young couple who were clearly in love, walking hand in hand. She realized that she and Lucius had never left her apartment. She was slowly becoming more aware of how toxic this relationship was. She began to long to go out for even coffee at a cafe or to be able to tell people she was seeing someone. But any time she even said something, Lucius would just remind her what would happen if Narcissa found out. He even got to the point where he would say, "Ginevra, you've just made up with your family. What would they say if it came out that we were having this affair?" He told her how he was so lucky to have her.

One morning, Ginny was doing her shopping before a game. She stopped in the feminine hygiene section because she realized she had not used any of these for awhile. She left her shopping and headed home to use a simple potion that revealed she was pregnant. She then tried to figure out about how far along she was; she had to be about seven weeks. She panicked! What would Lucius say? Then she knew; he would tell her to get rid of it. She needed to get out of the apartment, so she headed for the cafe on her corner. She tried having a coffee while she calmed down. She overheard two women talking at the next table.

"I don't know why she stays with him; he's never going to leave his wife," the first woman said to the second.

"I can't believe she thinks he really thinks he loves her. They never leave their wives," said the second.

"And would you ever leave her alone with your husband?" asked the first.

Ginny looked down; they may as well have been talking about her. She left the cafe and headed to the pitch. She would tell Oliver about the baby and not play. She could then figure out what to do about her life. When she got to the team office, she could tell something was up. Marshall looked very concerned. "Ginny, you're late! We thought we would have to forfeit the match."

"Why? Sara could play," Ginny asked.

"No, her father passed away last night. She's not here. Go get changed."

He pushed her toward the locker room. If she didn't play, they would forfeit the game and miss their chance for the playoffs. Well, Ginny decided, if she played for the last seven weeks and was fine, one more game wouldn't hurt.

How wrong she was became clear forty minutes into the game when Ginny was hit by a Bludger. She fell at least forty-five feet but was saved from slamming full force into the ground by Oliver using a slowing down spell. However, when she hit the ground, there was still alot of blood.


	3. Discovery

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter three**

**The Discovery**

Draco Malfoy was really very annoyed. How dare Headmistress McGonagall send him to this God- forsaken country? In the freezing cold, yet! He looked down at the address on the piece of parchment again, then looked up at the row of townhouses. This was pushing the claim of failing health just a little too far. She wasn't that sick, and no one ever died from a cold! Yesterday she had requested he meet with her.

**Flashback**

"Thank you for coming Draco," Minerva said between coughs. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The board of governors has informed me that there is a set of Muggle twins whose parents must be notified of their invitations to attend Hogwarts. I'm far too sick to make the trip myself. Would you be willing to go for me?"

**End of flashback**

The woman may have formed the request into a question, but Draco knew he had little say in the matter. He failed to see why it was so important that Muggles be informed on their eleventh birthday exactly. It was -35 degrees Centigrade! Couldn't this wait for a warm spring day? He quietly cast another warming charm over himself, then finally spotted the address he was looking for. He hoped the inhabitants would have enough manners to invite him in and offer him something warm to drink. He made his way to the door and briskly knocked.

After a minute the door opened, revealing a woman in her early sixties who had short, brown, curly hair and pale green eyes, and a warm smile. "Hello!" she greeted, too happily in Draco's opinion.

"Hello, madam. I'm looking for Jennifer Gideon."

"Of course you are. Why don't you come in? It's so cold out!" She backed away from the door to give him space to come in. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated.

"Oh, you are a charmer, just like Double O Seven!" Draco had no clue what the woman was talking about. "Jenny said she would be home," the woman looked at her watch, "well, any minute now. You know, with it being the children's birthday." She took his coat and hung it up.

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact it's their birthday."

"Of course you are. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be lovely." The woman led him to the kitchen. "You said Mrs. Gideon would be arriving home soon?"

"Oh yes. You know, she always makes the biggest fuss about their birthday, and with it being so cold she wanted to pick them up at school rather than have them take the school bus."

As she poured Draco's coffee, there came kid noise from the front of the house. "Stella, are you in the kitchen?" a woman's voice called out..

The old woman walked to the entrance to the kitchen. "Yes Jenny, I was keeping your guest company." She turned back towards Draco. "It was nice meeting you, Draco. Have a good evening." She then left the room. Draco overheard the conversation in the hall. "Jenny, I hate to run, but I really need to get home. David's old army buddy is arriving in town tonight and I have to get ready. Your cake is cooling, and the young man in the kitchen is very handsome! No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself!"

"He's here now?" the other voice seemed surprised.

"Yes, I left him in the kitchen. Well, good night dear." Then the sound of the front door being closed could be heard.

Draco stood up and waited for the woman to enter the kitchen. He still had no idea how to explain to a Muggle about his world. He heard the footfalls of the woman coming down the hall. "Paul," came a tired sounding voice. "This needs to stop- You!" Draco looked at a woman he had not seen in years, but there was no doubt in his mind who she was. That red hair, her eyes, which were quite big right now, her pale, freckled skin... This was not a Muggle family, and therefore these must be half blood children. "Malfoy, what are you-, how did you find me? You have to leave, now!" The Weaslette exclaimed.

"I see some things haven't changed. A Weasley still can't even finish a sentence. To answer the unfinished question, I came to extend an invitation to your twins to attend Hogwarts."

She seemed to be panicking. "You need to leave! Now!" she repeated.

"Why are you so agitated? I'm here on official Hogwarts business."

"They shouldn't even be getting their letters until the summer," she spat.

"Well, for some reason, your children were believed to be Muggle-born, and Muggle families are informed on the child's birthday to give them time to adjust to the news."

"You need to leave, now!" she said more urgently, as if the third time would be the charm and he would go.

"Mom. who is that?" a girl who looked exactly like Ginny had at ten asked.

At the same moment, a boy who looked like a miniature Draco asked, "Is he our dad?"

Ginny spun around. "NO! Draco Malfoy is NOT your father!"

"But he looks just like me," the boy claimed.

"Gavin, I'm well aware of who looks like who. Take you sister upstairs now, and stay there until I tell you otherwise," she ordered. The twins seemed to know better than to question their mother and sadly turned back down the hall.

Draco was putting things together in his mind, but waited until the children were out of the room. "I know I'm not their father, but they are Malfoys, right?"

Ginny turned back towards him; he could tell she was calculating her next move. "Malfoy, you need to go, please."

"You and Father? Lucius is their father, right? It all fits; you played for his team, he divorced Mother shortly after you disappeared... He and you! He doesn't know, does he? Of course not," he rambled.

"Please Draco, leave! Forget you ever saw us. Tell Hogwarts the children declined the invitation. Just leave us alone, please!"

His eyes narrowed. "I can't."

"Yes you can! Think about the fact that as long as no one knows about them, the whole Malfoy fortune remains yours and yours alone to inherit."

"Trust me Weasley, the Malfoy fortune could be split seven ways and no one would ever run out of money. Those children are Malfoys and they have a birth right! How could you deny them their birth right?"

"Had I stayed they never would have been born. I gave them more that a birth right, I gave them life!"

"You think Father would have had you kill them?"

"Of course he would have! They would have given your mother grounds for divorce and he would have lost everything."

He knew better than to disagree with her too strongly at this time. "Forget about Father. What about their birth rights as a Wizard and Witch? Their magical birth rights? They're Pure bloods and you have them living like- damn Muggles! They have a right to their magical past."

"Please leave or I'll phone the police!" She sounded desperate.

Draco then relied on the skills he learned working at Malfoy Holdings. "Please calm down. Let's sit down and talk about this." He gestured towards the kitchen table.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see that we have anything to discuss."

He smirked. "Sure we do; they both saw me and now they will have questions."

She glared at him. "And talking with you is going to help how?"

"Please, Ginevra." He could see in her face that hearing her full,given name caused her some emotional pain.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Lucius always calls people by their proper name." He turned towards her kitchen table and then sat down. Ginny simply stared at him. "Look, tell me the story and hopefully we can work something out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you have hidden yourself quite well. If you don't tell me, I will send a letter to the Daily Prophet telling them exactly where you are. As soon as it comes out, I would imagine you'll have the whole Weasley family on your doorstep, along with Lucius. I don't think it will be pretty."

She slumped down onto a chair in a defeated way. "Fine. Yes, Lucius and I were having an affair, and it started because I was angry and hurting. At first it was all about sex, but it changed. I grew to love him, but he never felt the same way. Then I found myself expecting. After I took a bad hit and almost lost the twins, Lucius showed how little he cared. The flowers I received from him were nice enough, however he couldn't even sign the card himself. The whole thing was probably sent by his assistant. I realized I was fooling myself, and even if I did tell him, and if by some miracle he didn't have me get rid of them, we would have had a very sad life. Probably always hidden away. I didn't want that for them. If Lucius had cared even a little, I knew that no one would ever be able to know they were his. That my children, while maybe lucky enough to know their father, would never get to have Christmas morning with him, knowing he was with his other family."

"Still, they never got to have Christmas morning with their father."

"True, but they know that their father never knew about them. They think it's because I never told him. They think I believed he would have loved them so much he would have taken them from me. It's better for their egos to think that he would have loved them that much, and they know I love them so much that I couldn't bear to have them taken from me."

"They will grow to resent you," Draco cautioned.

"I know, but a little resentment towards their mother is better than the alternative. Even if they resent me, they still know I love them, and they believe their father would have loved them as much as well."

Draco looked at her and wondered if some day when he had children he could do the same; care more about their well being than his own. "Look Ginny, I understand not wanting them to be known as Malfoys might seem like the best thing. People's opinions of us are still the same, but they have the birth right of their magical blood and they're going to have questions about me. Potter without his glasses could tell that we're related. Let me get to know them. You and I both know they need to go to Hogwarts, so give them that right."

"Malfoy, you just said it; anyone would know that they're Malfoys-"

"Yes, but I think you forget the fact that my parents are no longer together. I'm not going to lie; Lucius will be pissed you never told him. The worst, I would think, will be your family, but the twins need to know the truth. Bring them home, to the Wizarding world."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because it's wrong to make them live as Muggles. They're better than that, and they're my brother and sister." She didn't look convinced. "Look, either you let me get to know them and return with them or I notify Lucius right now. I don't think he'd be too pleased to find that not only did you hide his children from him, but you have them living like this. Hey, we both know how he feels about Muggles; this would push him over the edge. Between you, me, and your family, maybe we can get them used to the Wizarding world enough before he finds out about them and the fact that you have raised them as Muggles."

"That's blackmail! Please -"

"You're not going to make me go away."

"Draco, look at it this way; think about how you grew up having to deal with Lucius' past. I don't want them to have to experience that."

"I willingly dealt with it because besides being a Death Eater, Lucius was a good and loving father. He and Mother never loved each other, but they both put on one hell of a show for me. Personally, with what I've seen over the past ten years or so, it's amazing they never killed each other. The things they have said to and about each other makes my blood run cold. But I had no clue as a child, or teenager, how they felt about one another until after he threw her out of the Manor."

Ginny got a shocked look on her face. "He threw her out?"

"Yes. I thought I just said that."

" I must have missed hearing it."

"Yeah, twelve years ago. I would guess shortly after you vanished. He never told me his reasons for her indiscretions having come out. Perhaps you were the reason."

She sat quiet for a long time, then changed the subject. "Why would Hogwarts send you of all people to inform a Muggle family?" she asked.

"Do you know how they find magical children?" he asked in return. She shook her head. "Well, once they register magic they send out a scout who watches the child for signs. Scouts are usually Muggles who are connected to our world by marriage and such. That way they go unnoticed in the Muggle world. Once it's confirmed they have magical abilities, the scout reports back to the Board of Governors and the Headmistress. I'm guessing she saw a picture of your son and figured he was my son. That has to be the reason she asked me to go."

"How did she get you to come?"

"Oh, I have been teaching Potions for the past couple of years. I wanted a break from being Father's shadow and make a name for myself. Will you let me meet them now?"

"I don't recall saying that I agree to this. Look, you made it your goal to make my life a living--"

"That was what, fifteen years ago? I know I was an arse, but people can change. Are you going to tell me you could get past what Father did to you? That's far more damaging than the things I did to you."

She looked at him intently, trying to figure him out. "You're right. Having them live like this has been wrong, but how...how do I tell them that I have lied to them?"

"With the truth," he replied. "The truth that you believed you were protecting them. When things first came out about Mother, had she known about them she may have tried to kill you. But she's past that now, I think. Anyway Ginny, how much longer are you going to leave them up there trying to hear what's going on down here?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just always wanted a brother or sister."

"Fine, I'll have them come down," she said as she rose and the headed to the hall.


	4. Telling The Heirs

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Four**

**Telling the Heirs**

"Fine, I'll have them come down." Ginny stepped into the hall. "Gavin," She never even got out the first syllable and they were both halfway down the stairs.

"Mum, you wanted to see us?" the two said innocently.

Ginny looked at her children; Gavin may look like Lucius, but he is all Gryffindor, and Lucy's hair was a shade or two lighter than her mother's and didn't have a single freckle, but otherwise looked just like Ginny, and she was all Slytherin. "Come into the kitchen." Once they entered the room they both took their seats at the table. "Gavin, Lucy, this is Draco Malfoy. I used to go to school with him, and he is you half brother. Draco, this is Gavin and his sister Lucy."

Draco noted the fact that at least one of the children carried their father's name.

"Why are you here?" Gavin asked. Lucy sat quiet, taking things in.

"Ginny, would you like to explain?" He was going to enjoy watching her squirm.

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Well, it's going to be a long night, so here goes: I've not been completely honest with you two. Yes, your father never knew about you, but that was because his family and mine never got along. You could say we made the Hayfields and the McCoys look like close friends. Anyway, when your father and I were together, he was still married to Draco's mother. He claimed to love me, but was unable to leave her. I never should have been with a married man; it was wrong, but I will never regret it because I got you two. When I found out I was going to have you guys, I was scared that he would want me to get rid of you. I panicked and took off. I have spent your whole lives denying you a family and an entire world that you had a right to be a part of."

"Mom, it's okay. This isn't that different from what you told us," Gavin offered. "But why is he here?"

"Your mother left out one big thing. Lucy, Gavin, you two are a witch and a wizard!"

"What?!!" they said in unison.

"I was getting to that, Draco!" To the children, she said, "He's right. I remember when you two were little, just about six months old. It was first thing in the morning after you both woke up. I was feeding Gavin first, and Lucy, you were so mad you used your magic to get your bottle and to hold itself up while you drank. After that, each morning before you woke up, I put a dampening spell on both of you. The spell only lasted so long, but I couldn't risk someone finding out."

"I don't believe you, Mum," Gavin said stubbornly.

Lucy was clearly thinking, and after a second, she said, "I do. That means you're a witch too, right?"

"Yes, and if memory serves, your mother, like our father, is very powerful," Draco stated.

"Thank you, Draco." His name came out slowly, as if she realized that he had paid her a compliment.

"I want to see some magic," Gavin said.

Draco pulled out his wand and made Ginny's refrigerator move around the room. Both children stared in awe and said, "Cool!" at the same time.

Then Lucy looked at Ginny. "We have more family?"

Ginny looked a little sad. "Yes. I come from a big family where I was the youngest and only girl of seven children."

"On Father's side it's just Father and myself," Draco added.

"Can we go meet them?" Gavin asked.

"I - it's been such a long time. I haven't seen anyone for almost twelve years."

"You will both be returning to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall," Draco explained. "There's a whole amazing world that's about to open up to you two."

"When?"

"Malfoy, you have to tell them about your father, about the mark on your arm, and his, and the reasons for them." He made eye contact with Ginny, then glanced down at his covered left forearm. "They need to know everything."

"And you're leaving it for me to tell them?"

"They're not my beliefs, and they need to understand how he's going to feel about how they have been raised."

"You're right," he conceded. "Both our father and your mother come from very old wizarding families that are all wizards and witches. These families are called Pure blood, meaning that there have never been any Muggles, or non-magical persons, in the family tree. Some Pure bloods have little use for Muggles, and some have beliefs that are more extreme. Father was raised that way, and he holds those beliefs to this day. He has no use for Muggles at all and he will not be happy to find out that you have been raised as Muggles."

"That was very well put," Ginny offered.

"Mum, I'm hungry," Gavin said.

"God, Gavin! We just found out life-changing stuff and all you can think about is your stomach?" Lucy cried.

"We'll go for dinner in awhile. I just need to talk to Draco for a bit; you two should go change." Both children got up and left the kitchen.

Once they left the room, Draco inquired, "Lucy's the older of the two, right?"

"How could you tell?"

"The name; I know Lucy is the feminine of Lucius. You did love him."

"Yes."

"You're not married?"

"Lucius was a hard act to follow. Having children also drops the number of interested men greatly."

"So Gavin has had no male role model?"

"No, he has Stella's husband; they have been like family to us. And then there's the team. There are quite a few male role models there, but some are better than others."

"The team?"

"I work for the local professional hockey team."

"Ginny, I know this may seem weird, but I would like to spend some time to get to know them better."

Ginny knew both children craved real family and to know their roots, but this was Draco Malfoy! After a second or two, she realized that if she was able to forgive Lucius, who really did far worse to her than Draco ever had, she could give Draco a chance. "I'm still not sure about how I'm going to go back, but if you want to, sure. Let's start simple; birthday rules say we have to go out for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds fine. "

"Any thoughts on them? Does Gavin remind you of anyone?"

"Looks wise, he's like me and Father, but his personality reminds me of Ron. Not that I knew Ron that well, really."

Ginny nodded. "On the surface he's all Ron, but he's smarter than he lets people believe. Personally, I think Lucy having such a strong personality forced him to become the follower. So why are you working for Hogwarts?"

"Slughorn finally retired for good a couple of years back and the man they got to teach Potions last year, well... none of the seventh years even passed their NEWTS. I needed to move away from the family business to put my name in a good light. Until an hour ago, I was the only Malfoy heir. Because of Father's and my associations, my choices for a wife were very limited. At Hogwarts I can show no favoritism to any house and rebuild my reputation."

"You want me to return the twins to a world where people will judge them because of who their father is and what he did in the past?"

"No, it will be different for them because they never had anything to do with Voldemort and because of you and your family."

Gavin walked back into the kitchen. "Are we still going to Tom's for pizza?" he asked hopefully.

"As soon as Lucy gets down here," Ginny replied.

"Oh man! She's going to take forever! She was on her third outfit when I came down."

"Well, I'll go hurry her along. Excuse me, Draco." Ginny left the room.

Gavin looked at Draco. "If you're our half brother, that must make our father really old."

Draco pondered how to reply to this. "I guess it all depends on one's point of view, but I would advise you don't call him old to his face. He's rather vain."

"Yeah? Lucy's like that." After a minute Gavin then asked, "So who's your favorite hockey team?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what hockey is."

"It's the Canadian Muggle equivalent to Quidditch," Ginny explained, returning to the kitchen with Lucy in tow. "There's actually a lot of similarities, only there's only one ball and it's a puck, not much bigger than a snitch. There are no seekers and it's played on skates instead of brooms. Oh, and there's only one goal for each team."

Both blonds looked at her as though she was crazy, but Gavin spoke first, "Mum, can we take him to the game tomorrow?"

"Gavin, I don't even know how long he's going to be here."

"But Mom-"

"No buts," Ginny stressed.

"I wouldn't mind, Ginny. If they like the game it couldn't hurt to see what it is he's talking about."

After dinner Ginny drove Draco to the hotel she had made arrangements for him to stay at. He offered to take them all to dinner before the game, but Ginny declined because with it being a game day, she was working odd hours and before the game she would only have enough time to pick him and the kids up. He offered to take the kids to the game himself, but Ginny didn't want them taking a taxi because the bitter cold always made getting a taxi impossible, while waiting for public transportation in the winter was just crazy!

Once they arrived at the rink, Ginny took Draco and the twins to the private box the team employees used. Not one of the other regulars had come out this night because of the weather, so they were alone in the box. "I need to go down to the locker room to check on a couple of things," Ginny stated. "Draco, perhaps you could explain about the secrecy of magic."

"You're going to leave me alone with them?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, and you're not really alone. There's seating for seventeen thousand people out there and while I don't think we'll have a full house tonight, there will be other people around. And the twins know my cellphone number if there are any problems. I should only be about twenty minutes." She then headed out of the suite.

Draco looked over at the twins who had already taken their many extra layers of clothing off. Gavin wore a team jersey while Lucy wore a blue sweater and a black pair of slacks. Draco looked for something to say. "Lucy, don't you have a jersey?"

"Yes, but I only wear it if I have to. I hate looking like a block." _Vain was right; she was most definitely a Malfoy, _thought Draco to himself.

Later, while the twins watched the game, Draco took the opportunity to speak to Ginny. "So, when are you going to head back to England?"

"Draco, I can't just pick up and leave! I have responsibilities, and I think the twins should at least finish the school year. It will give them a chance to get used to the fact that their lives are about to change. Also, I get to teach them some of the stuff they will need to know about."

"What about Father?"

She let out a heavy sigh, then got up and walked over to the glass sliding door that separated their box seats from the rest of the seats and pulled it closed. She turned back to Draco. "Your father is... complicated."

"Tell me about how it happened."

She looked at him. "You know he was the one who gave me Tom Riddle's diary, right?" Draco nodded. "Okay, I'm sure you remember that I was seeing Harry in my seventh year, and after I found out he was cheating on me, my family were overly understanding of his behavior. I was hurt and cut myself off from them. Then once I was out of school, I started playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Shortly after that, Lucius bought the team. We didn't get together until the end of the season. I was still hurt by my family, and drunk, when he showed an interest in sleeping with me. Afterwards, he made it clear he wanted to make it a regular thing. I believed that it could remain just sex, but after awhile I found I was falling in love with him. He claimed to love me, but I realized I hated being the other woman. Then I found out I was pregnant on the same day I took that hit. It was sheer luck that I didn't miscarry. I knew that I was meant to keep them; as I was also sure that he would tell me to get rid of them. But the thing that made me take off was because- " She shook her head. "of the flowers that were sent in his name after the hit. There was nothing special about them, and they were signed by some person in the flower shop. It really hurt. As soon as I was released from the hospital, I cleared out my account at Gringotts and headed to the airport. I didn't want there to be any magical trace of what happened to me. I took the first plane out of the country and ended up in Toronto. From there I took the first plane out of that city and ended up here."

"Despite the fact that you love him, you're still scared of him," Draco commented.

"I was up all last night thinking and no matter what, he's going to be upset."

"Don't you think he has a right to be upset?"

"Maybe, but I did what I had to and it was for the right reasons. He wouldn't leave your mother for me because, as he claimed, he would lose half his money. You had told me that even with the twins there is more Malfoy money than all three of you could ever spend."

"I can't tell you what he was thinking."

"I know. Look, will you give me time to return home? To get my family used to the idea that they now have Malfoys in the family? To get the kids more familiar with the wizarding world before I tell him?"

"I guess, but how are you going to tell your family?"

"I'm not sure. That could be worse than telling your father."

**A/N The first person who guesses the Canadian city that Ginny and the twins are living in will get to read the next chapter before I post it! If you are signed in and I can send you a message!**


	5. All In The Family

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Three**

**All in the Family**

Draco spent five days getting to know his brother and sister before he had to head back to Hogwarts. He did take the time to place a locating charm on the twins to ensure that Ginny didn't take off again, and he made a point of letting her know about it. Draco felt Lucius certainly had a right to know of the twins, but it was Ginny's place to tell Lucius, not his. She promised to return to England in three months' time. Being a Professor, he understood how important it was for the children to finish out the school year where they were.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts, he received word that the Headmistress wanted to speak with him.

As he walked into her office, she greeted him from behind her desk, a pot of tea sat to her right. "Draco, it's good to see you back. Have a seat." Draco sat in the chair in front of her. "Did you find anything of interest in Edmonton?"

As Draco took in the woman he once believed hated him, he realized that to her, every child that came through the doors of this school was her child and in her stern way she loved each and every one, and she did what she felt they needed to to become better people. He used to believe she would give points to her Gryffindors out of favouritism, but looking back, she was simply trying to show the Slytherins how favouritism felt. "Yes, but not in the way you think, Headmistress," Draco replied.

"Oh? The twins of Jennifer Gideon--"

"The Malfoy twins of Ginevra Weasley are not my children."

"Go on," McGonagall encouraged.

"They're my half brother and sister. It would seem that Ginny was able to get past what my father did to her in her first year."

"Little Ginny and Lucius? Wow! Does he know?"

"Not yet. Ginny asked me to let the twins finish their school year, then she will return to England and she will tell Father herself. Why didn't you tell me what you suspected?"

"Because I wasn't entirely sure myself, but you saw the boy! Would you not have thought the same thing?"

"I guess so, and in your place I would seem the type. One look at him and, well... I knew I had never been with her."

"Your father's going to hit the roof."

"Why do you think I'm willing to wait for her to return so she can tell him herself? I plan to be out of the country when she does."

"His temper never was the best," the woman mused.

Draco had written to Gavin and Lucy regularly over the remainder of the school year. He was looking forward to them arriving in England, and an evil part of him wished he could be at the Burrow when Ginny explained things to her family.

Today they would arrive in London and were coming by airplane. Ginny claimed she felt a little too rusty about magic to Apparate overseas with two children. Draco met them at the airport, and as Ginny and the twins got closer to the arrivals gate Ginny felt more and more nervous. She knew the next few days would be very stressful for her. The twins, on the other hand, were excited to see Draco again. The world Draco had told them about was Gavin's personal fantasy world, with wizards and magic, and he couldn't wait to see a wizard duel and hockey on brooms! Lucy, however, had listened very closely to Draco and had realized that her father was beyond well off, and that the only difference between her and a princess was the fact that, unlike a princess, she won't have to worry about advisers telling her how to live!

Ginny's mind was also on the tasks she needed to get done, like find a place to live, furnish it, find a job, tell her family, and inform Lucius Malfoy. Not to mention the regular things like getting the children ready to start Hogwarts in the fall.

As they walked through the arrivals gate, Gavin announced for the world to hear, "Look, there's Draco!"

Lucy, a much quieter child, whispered to her mother, "He's very handsome."

"Yes, he looks so much like your father," Ginny commented. Gavin had run ahead to Draco.

"Do you still love our dad?"

"Your father is an unforgettable force," Ginny finished sadly.

"Welcome home, Ginny," Draco greeted warmly.

"Thanks, I think."

"Let's find your luggage," Draco offered. As they made their way to the baggage claim, Draco continued, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of readying one of the Malfoy properties for you to stay at until things are settled."

"Draco, you didn't have to do that!"

"What, you were going to live in a hotel with the twins? Look, it's just a townhouse here in London, nothing too fancy. Grandmother Malfoy lived there after Grandfather passed away, and as Malfoys it's the twins' right to stay in one of the properties."

"Draco, I am capable of providing for my children!" Ginny protested.

"I never said you weren't, but trust me, this is easier. Now you can take your time and find something you really like."

"I don't feel right about this, though!"

When they arrived at the townhouse, which was a lot brighter and had a happier feeling to it than the last townhouse in London Ginny had stayed at, the twins headed upstairs to look for a room to claim. "I have some news for you," Draco reported.

Ginny looked at him. "What's that?"

"You have been granted a reprieve. Father had to leave the country on business and won't be back for quite some time."

For a second relief washed over Ginny, until she realized that her stomach would remain in knots until she told Lucius. "Oh."

"So when are you going to talk to your family? I did some checking and it seems they all have supper at the Burrow on the first Sunday of each month."

"That's tomorrow!" she exclaimed, looking panicked.

"The sooner you do it, the easier it will be. I'll stay with the twins while you do it," he offered.

The next afternoon, Ginny stood at the edge of the Weasley property, looking at the Burrow. It was in better shape than it had been years before. Ginny remembered that shortly after she left, she had sent a letter to the Granger home for Hermione, explaining that she had something to deal with and that leaving had nothing to do with her family, and that she would be back once she figured things out. But once she had the twins, she could never bring herself to do it! She hoped they understood and now, twelve years later, she prayed they would be able to forgive her. She made her way up the path to the kitchen door and as she got closer, she could hear the sound of a large family get-together. She knocked on the door, and when it opened, there was a blond girl about Lucy's age standing there. "Grandma, there's zome lady 'ere,"she said with a hint of a French accent.

"Well, invite her in," came the reply.

"Ginny?" Percy asked as he came into view. All other noise in the house stopped, with the exception of the sounds of children playing.

"I said I'd be back when I figured things out," Ginny explained quietly. The door was yanked open and Arthur pulled her into the house and into a fierce bear hug.

"Ginny!"

For the next few minutes, Ginny couldn't hear herself think for the many questions that were being thrown at her. Finally, Molly took control. "Children, outside now! And don't even think about the broom shed! Everyone else, sit down and give Ginny some room to breathe. Ginny, let me look at you." Molly wrapped her arms around her only daughter. Ginny didn't think one could look at a person while hugging them at the same time. "Twelve long years and only one letter? You better start explaining yourself!"

Ginny looked around the room. There were only a couple of faces she didn't know. Bill still looked happy and Fleur still looked amazing. Charlie looked like he always did. Percy's hair was receding and the woman next to him was one of the faces she didn't recognize. George sat next to Angelina. Ron was standing behind a woman Ginny wasn't sure if she knew. Arthur's hair had lost some of it's color, but otherwise he looked the same. And Molly had a few more wrinkles, but hadn't changed much either.

"It's a long story and I'm not really sure where to begin." No one spoke. "I guess it all really started when I found out Harry was cheating on me." The whole family seemed to harden at the mention of Harry's name. "After I joined the Harpies I started to have an affair with a married man. I was still hurting after what happened with all of you. At first it was just about sex and perhaps a little payback towards you all, but I began to care greatly about him. Then, after almost three years with him, I found out I was pregnant despite the contraceptive charms we both used."

"'Hoo waz it?" Fleur asked.

"Like I said, it was about payback. I'm sorry! I wish I could give you a better reason for having an affair with... Lucius Malfoy."

"What?"

"No bloody way!"

"Gross!"

"How could you?"

"Wow!" Percy's wife said, which earned her cold looks from the rest of the family.

"Can I continue?" Ginny asked. No one spoke further. "I then took that hit."

"You miscarried, right?" Molly asked.

"No, I didn't. I knew fate needed me to have the baby, but I was scared of Lucius' reaction, and of yours. I needed time to think, so I took off. At first I told myself it was only going to be for a few weeks, but before I knew it I was giving birth. As soon as I saw my son, I knew I couldn't return. He would be proof of my affair with Lucius. I then made a life for me and my children, until three months back."

"Did you say 'children?'" Bill asked.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. Twins."

"Do you have pictures?" Molly asked, smiling

Ginny reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of the twins, then passed it to her mother.

"What happened three months ago?" Ron asked innocently.

"Merlin, Ron, think! Three months ago would have been their eleventh birthday, so the letter from Hogwarts would have arrived," Percy's wife explained.

"Not quite. I was living as a Muggle," Ginny informed them.

"Someone from Hogwarts showed up, right?" the woman with Ron guessed.

"Ginny, they're beautiful," Molly said as she dabbed at her eyes, then passed the photo to Arthur.

"Thanks, Mum. Yes, Draco Malfoy showed up." Arthur passed the photo to Ron, who was on his right.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! This kid looks just like the ferret!" came his reply.

"I know. Draco knew right away as well, and he basically blackmailed me into returning. But he has been rather mature about the whole thing."

"Where are they now?" Molly asked.

"Draco offered to watch them while I came to talk to you all. He was rather upset that I was raising Pureblood children as Muggles. I think he felt they had a right to their magical past more that anything else."

"Does Lucius know?" Arthur asked.

"No. I never told him, and Draco said he will be away on business for a while yet."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. He realized that all of this happened in the past and there was little he could do about it now. "When can we meet your children?"

"I could have Draco bring them around now."

"Am I the only one who thinks it's odd that she's talking about Malfoy like he's a friend?" Ron pondered.

Ginny shook her head. "No! I was surprised too, but he has shown he cares about the twins. He even took an immediate interest in them to the point of coming to a Muggle sporting event just to understand what my son was talking about."

"Draco at a Muggle event?" the woman next to Ron said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry; you look familiar, but I can't place you."

"Well Ginny, it seems you're not the only one with a thing for Slytherins," George stated.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson Weasley, and have been for eight years now." She smiled at Ron.

"But what happened to-"

"We found out that Harry wasn't the only one who was a cheater."

"Oh!"

"Ginny dear, what are their names?" Molly asked.

Ginny smiled. "Gavin and Lucy."

No one made a comment about the names, so Molly continued, "Well, I think you need to have Draco bring them around now. And of course, Draco is welcome to stay for dinner." Ginny expected a reaction from the table, but none came.

"Before they arrive, I want to thank you all for being so understanding. I never dreamed it would be this easy."

"Ginny, we all make mistakes. While the father of your children would be one of the last people I would ever pick for you, it seems you have realized your mistake, and living as a Muggle couldn't have been easy. I'd say you did your time for your crime," Arthur explained. "Go inform Draco he can bring your children here."

After Ginny used the Floo in the living room, she turned around to see George and Pansy. Her brother spoke, "Ginny, just so you know; the topics of both Harry and Hermione are something we try to avoid around here."

"Why? What happened?"

"The night before Ron and Hermione were to get married, Ron and I found them shagging in what was just hours away from being their marriage bed. It was horrid; she was telling Harry how much better he was than Ron."

"Ron lost both his best friend and his teenage love that night," Pansy said. "He got over her, but Harry is still a big sore spot."

"Next you're going to tell me Draco and Ron are now best friends," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"No, but they have learned to get along for my sake. Ron never really trusted him until the night before our wedding. He walked in on Draco talking me out of my cold feet."

Ginny sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Merlin's beard! I go away for a decade and the whole world changes. Hey, how many nieces and nephews do I have?"

"Well, let's see: Bill and Fleur have three, Victorie you remember, Philippe, and Charity. Percy and Audrey have two, Claire and Faith, Angelina and I have two, Fred and Sarah."

"Ron and I have four, Ryan, Arthur, Molly, and," Pansy patted her flat stomach, "Well, we don't know yet. So that's ten."

"I should go meet the twins and Draco,"Ginny said, then stopped and looked at Pansy. "What happened to Harry and Hermione?"

Pansy smiled. "The reason I had cold feet before the wedding was because she came back wanting Ron to forgive her. Seems Potter continued his playboy ways. They both work at the Ministry."

Ginny then made her way to the door to greet Draco and the twins. As they approached the house, Gavin gasped, "Mom, that was so cool! Can we do it again?"

Draco looked at her and smiled, holding up an old tennis shoe. "Portkey," he explained.

"Mum says you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"No," he started, then stopped and thought about it. "Yeah, maybe. Just to help you all plan the best way to deal with Father when he returns."

"Thanks again. 'Kay, you two, are you ready to meet the Weasleys?"

Lucy was still eyeballing the Burrow. "Are you sure it's safe in there?"

Draco almost choked as Ginny replied, "Perfectly, unless George offers you something to eat."

Draco then commented, "She is her father's daughter."

"Shut up!" Ginny snorted, knowing full well he was right. Everyone was still around the table. As they entered the kitchen, she said loud enough for all to hear, "Let's see if I've got it straight; everyone, this is Lucy and her brother, Gavin. Lucy and Gavin, I don't expect you to remember all the names, but here we go. There's your grandmother, then Percy and his wife Audrey, then Fleur and Bill, then Charlie, Ron and his wife Pansy, your grandfather, then George and Angelina, and somewhere around here there are about ten cousins for you to play with."

"Mom, that's twenty one people! That's not a family, that's a--"

"Shut up, Lucy! I think it's great!" Gavin chortled.

Molly walked up to them, hugging each in turn. "Gavin, it looks like we'll need to feed you a bit more."

"Mrs. Weasley, trust me, I've seen that boy eat. He eats like Ron, but it seems he has the Malfoy metabolism," Draco offered.

Molly nodded, then looked at Lucy. "And you look just like your mother. You'll be a heartbreaker one day."

Lucy smiled at her 'new' grandma, then said, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know it has been forever since I updated but life has been crazy! Here is a nice long chapter for you. I won't promise but I will try to update at least once a month for each of my story from now on, meaning, I should post something each week!**

**The Unknown Heirs **

**Chapter six**

**Family Ties**

The twins spent their summer getting to know the large Weasley clan and spending time with Draco. He introduced them to many aspects of the wizarding world and schooled them in all things Malfoy. When it came time for them to board the Hogwarts Express, Ginny was left feeling very sad. For eleven years it had just been the three of them, but now she was losing them. She thought about heading back to Canada to visit her friends, but felt she had to stay until Lucius returned and she could explain to him about the children. Due to the magic involved, they couldn't take the Malfoy name until Lucius accepted them as his offspring or until he passed away.

Late that night, Ginny received word from Draco:

_Ginny,_

_I just wanted to let you know how Gavin and Lucy were sorted. Gavin went into Gryffindor, and I personally think that will be the thing Father will have the biggest issue with in the end. And Lucy took after me; the hat hardly touched her head before placing her in the great house of Slytherin! No surprise there! I thought Longbottom was going to fall off this chair in shock! I'm sure they will both do their houses proud._

_Draco_

Now that the twins were off at school, Ginny started a new job doing what she had excelled at, doing public relations. She had to give thanks to Pansy for giving her the heads up that Zabini Enterprises was looking for a new PR person. It was a good job, however Ginny was somewhat concerned about how much of a flirt her boss was. She was worried about telling Lucius, and was wondering why Draco didn't just contact him and get him to return. When she asked Draco about that, he said that the business he was engrossed in was extremely important and couldn't be interrupted. He kept telling her to relax, which was easier said than done.

On the second Saturday after school began, the weather was beautiful and most of the students were out on the grounds enjoying the sunshine. Draco was on rounds within the castle; he had just finished sending a couple of Hufflepuffs off for snogging in the corridors. "Really Draco, when are you going to quit this glorified babysitting job and return to Malfoy Holdings where you belong?"

Draco turned around to see his father. "Father, you've returned."

"Yes, and I'm very pleased to be back," Lucius stated. "How has your summer been?" The two began to walk again.

"I've been busy, very busy. Did your business go as you had planned?"

"Yes and no. I was able to get the results I was after, but it took far too long."

"Professor Malfoy! Draco!" came the frantic cries of Lucy. "It's Gavin!"

Draco again spun around to see Lucy; she had some blood smeared on her face and she looked panicked. "Lucy, what happened? Where is Gavin?" Draco asked.

She had tears in her eyes. "The Whomping Willow!" Draco took off at lightning speed, Lucy following closely behind and Lucius causally trailing them both. He thought the girl looked like a Weasley, but the fact that she was comfortable enough with her professor to use his first name gave him reason to doubt it.

When they reached the Whomping Willow, Gavin was bloody and taking a beating from the tree. There were four other students standing back, watching and laughing. Draco pulled out his wand and immobilized the tree. Gavin's body fell to the ground with a thud and Draco rushed to his side, only beating Lucy there by a heartbeat. Draco turned the boy over and then picked him up. "Why the hell was he in the tree in the first place?"

Lucy still looked panicked. Draco realized that he needed to get Gavin to the hospital wing immediately. He headed back towards the castle with Lucy following. On the way, Lucius finally met up with Draco. There was so much blood covering Gavin, Lucius paid him no mind at first. He did however follow along as Draco asked Lucy, "What happened?"

"The others were bothering me, saying 'what kind of Weasley ends up in Slytherin?' Gavin stood up for me, they started fighting, and then one of them pulled out his wand and levitated Gavin into the tree. They held me back and made me watch at first." She let out a sob, but no tears fell.

"I will be speaking to the Headmistress shortly," Draco stated as they reached the hospital wing. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," Draco ordered Lucy. He then laid Gavin down on a bed, grabbed a cloth laying nearby, and wiped the blood off of the boy's face. Lucius then got a clear look at Gavin.

"What the hell!" Lucius commented.

Madam Pomfrey finally arrived. "Out of my way!" She began to busy herself.

"Draco, is there something you want to tell me?" Lucius sneered. He was thinking that Gavin was Draco's son.

Draco ignored Lucius and instead spoke to Lucy, "Use the Floo and call your mother. She needs to be here right away." Lucius really looked at the girl for the first time and it was as if he stepped back twelve years into the past. She looked at him for a second too before Draco ordered, "Go!" She turned and headed off to find the nearest Floo.

"What's going on here, Draco?" Lucius ordered.

Draco looked at his father. "It's not my place to explain that."

"Draco, that boy is the spitting image of you. He's a Malfoy, correct!" It wasn't a question.

"It's not my place-"

"Draco, you know something and you had better start talking now!" Lucius ordered.

"If the two of you can't keep it down, I will have both of you removed!" Madam Pomfrey said.

Then the sound of shoes on the stone floor could be heard. Draco looked past Lucius to see Ginny. "Draco, what on earth-" Ginny caught sight of Gavin. "Oh my God!"

Lucius spun around to see Ginny, a woman he last saw being carried off the Quidditch pitch on a stretcher twelve years before. Because of her, his whole life had changed. He watched as she reached the side of the boy's bed and fell to her knees. Lucy came over to Draco and stood close to him; he placed an arm around her. Everyone stood in silence, watching and waiting.

Madam Pomfrey finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask everyone to clear out for the time being." Ginny gave the woman a concerned look. "You too, Miss Weasley." As Ginny slowly got up, Draco encouraged Lucy towards the door.

As Ginny turned around, she finally noticed Lucius standing there. Their eyes met for the first time, locking in place. "Lucius," she whispered.

"Ginevra."

"I said out!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Draco already had Lucy to the doorway. Ginny began moving, walking past Lucius to the outer hallway. Lucius followed her out.

Once the door closed behind them, Ginny looked at Draco. "What happened?" she asked urgently.

"I don't have the whole story yet," Draco replied.

"Lucy, do you know?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Mom, Gavin and I were walking the grounds when some Gryffindors came up behind us. They said, 'No real Weasley would ever end up in Slytherin.' Gavin told them that I took after our father's family and that there was nothing wrong with Slytherin. They said that we didn't have a father, and then he said, 'Yes we did. We were Malfoy,' and that the only reason we had the Weasley name was because our father didn't know about us yet. When they heard that we were Malfoys, they then said that a foul family like the Malfoys would never be placed in Gryffindor. Then Gavin started punching. They fought for a couple of minutes; one was holding me back because I tried to stop them. It was six on two and then someone levitated him into the Whomping Willow."

Everything fell into place for Lucius; the boy was not Draco's son, but his and Ginevra's, and the girl must be his twin sister. "Ginevra?" he asked, still in shock.

"Father, Ginny, perhaps you two should talk in private," Draco said. He used his wand to open a nearby classroom door. "Lucy and I are going to talk to the Headmistress about the events and possible punishment. Lucy, I'm sure she will want to hear from you. Come along." He led the girl away as Ginny stepped into the classroom.

Lucius took a minute to watch Draco and Lucy until they vanished around a corner. He had another son, and a daughter! But no one told him! Ginevra had returned! She had kept him from his children! He stepped into the classroom where Ginny was already sitting on one of the desks. "Why?" he asked.

"Which why?" she asked in return. He thought about that for a long moment; too long for Ginny. "That day I took that Bludger my mind wasn't on the game, for I had just found out I was pregnant. I knew what you would say about how the baby would be all the proof Narcissa needed to demand a divorce and that you would lose everything. But with that hit, I should have lost the twins! I didn't, and that was a miracle. I knew I had to keep them."

"Where did you go?"

"I took off to Canada. I realized that I had been fooling myself about us and that we were through, but I felt I was meant to have the children."

"You're wrong; when you took that hit I was beside myself. I realized just how quickly you could be gone, so that night I began to plan to get out of my marriage to her."

"You never even signed the card with the flowers you had sent!" Ginny accused.

"I had people looking for you for months!" Lucius spat.

"I heard." She paused. "They wouldn't have been looking in the right place. I was living as a Muggle."

"A what? A Muggle?" he sneered.

"Yes. Until five months ago, the twins had no idea about the wizarding world."

"You had my children living as vermin?"

"I had them living as non-magical persons. They are happy, well-adjusted children."

"Who think their father wanted nothing to do with them; that I never wanted them!"

"Would you? Had I told you instead of playing that day, what would you have said?" she asked.

"I was never given the chance to find out what I would have done," he sneered.

"They were never told you didn't want them. They knew you had no idea about them, and that I was scared that you would take them away from me." Lucius didn't know how to react to this statement. "Then several months back when Draco showed up-"

"Draco's known for months?" Lucius interjected, looking enraged.

"Yes, but look, I asked him to allow the twins to finish out their school year there, then we would come to England. The plan was to tell you right away, face to face, but you left before we arrived."

"I have two more children I never knew about," he stated, slowly.

"Do you want to know them?" she questioned.

He looked at her with disbelief on his face. "Of course I do."

There was a knock on the classroom door, then it slowly opened. "Mom? Madam Pomfrey needs to speak to you," Lucy said.

Ginny slid off the desk and headed out of the classroom. Lucius followed, well aware of Lucy's eyes on him. He needed to know what was going on with the boy, but at the same time he knew he couldn't ignore his daughter. As he reached the doorway where she stood back from her mother, he placed his arm around her and led her out as he joined Ginny. He looked down at his daughter and gave her a small smile. She smirked back at him.

"Miss Weasley, I'm going to have to move him to St. Mungo's. His injuries are too complicated to be dealt with here."

Ginny nodded, but Lucius spoke, "Someone should stay here to make sure those responsible are dealt with."

"Draco will," Ginny stated.

"He'll be moved by special Portkey. You'll have to Apparate there yourself," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mom, I want to come," Lucy requested.

Ginny smiled at her daughter, who now had Lucius' hand on her shoulder. "Of course you do. Come on."

"I'll see you there," the healer assured them. The three then turned and headed to the Apparition point.

"Mom, will he be okay?" Lucy asked.

The gravity of her son's condition finally hit Ginny. "I don't know, but I hope so." She glanced at Lucy and Lucius. Both could see she was about to cry, but she kept walking.

As they walked, Lucius spoke to Lucy. "I was told that you are my daughter. I'm pleased to meet you."

The girl looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "You do look a lot like Gavin and Draco."

There was an odd and uncomfortable moment, but Lucius finally broke the silence as they stepped out of the castle. "It's fitting that you look exactly like your mother the first time I ever met her."

The girl smiled again. She had yet to be told about the first time her parents met and of how her father and grandfather had a fist fight in a crowded book shop.

"What's your favorite subject?" Lucius asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"History of Magic. It's so much more interesting than History was at our old school, but they need a new Professor. Then Potions, because Draco teaches it." They then walked in silence again until they reached the Hogwarts school boundary.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ginny headed to the front desk. "My son was just brought in from Hogwarts."

"Yes, you must be Miss Weasley. The healers are going to be awhile assessing him. I'll show you to the family waiting room."

Lucy's eyes were still sparkling; she loved the rush of Apparating! It also seemed a better way to travel than by the messy, dirty Floo network.

When the door closed behind the woman, Ginny looked at her daughter and Lucius. "Lucius, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is your father, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucy looked from her mother to her father and back to her mother. "Mom, you told us if he knew about us he would want to take us away from you. What changed? Why do you no longer fear that?"

Ginny sighed. "Lucy, when we were together, things were complicated to say the least. But you and your brother have the right to know your father, and I was lucky enough to have you all to myself for eleven years. I think it's time to face my fears."

Lucius smiled at Ginny. "I never believed you had any fears, but I understand the fear of losing one's child."

Ginny made eye contact with him as Lucy asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Lucius turned his attention back to Lucy. "I want to get to know you."

Ginny began to pace the room. "Your brother never should have started fighting."

"He's a Gryffindor, Mom."

Ginny nodded. "That he is, but don't take that attitude. I don't care what houses you're in; you're still siblings. You two may be yin and yang, but trust me; if one of you ever lost the other, you would never be whole. Much like your Uncle George."

"It was right of him to defend you. However, he should have been more careful," Lucius said.

A healer walked into the room. "Miss Weasley, I presume?" Ginny nodded. "I'm Healer Sears. Your son took quite the beating and he's in pretty bad shape. Some of the damage was really bad. He's going to have to remain here for a few days at least, and then a few days at home before he can return to school."

"Can we see him now?" Ginny asked.

"We put him to sleep, so he's going to be out for at least the next twelve hours or so, but there's no harm in seeing him." As the healer spoke, Draco walked into the room. "I'll take you in now, but only two at a time."

Lucius looked at Ginny and Lucy. "You two go ahead. I need to speak to Draco." Ginny didn't have to be told twice and followed the healer. Once the door closed behind them, Lucius turned on Draco. "You knew for the last five months? And never bothered to tell me?" he hissed.

"Father, it was Ginny's place to tell you, not mine. I did try to convince you to stay until she returned."

Lucius took the time to consider what to say next. "Lucy seems pretty familiar with you."

Draco looked at his father. "I spent a lot of time with them over the summer. I didn't want their main contact with our world to be the Weasleys. I felt they needed to be exposed to some of the more refined things our world has to offer."

"You got to spend time with my children and couldn't bother to let me know that there were reason I needed to return? I should have been their first male influence in the world, not you! That was my right!"

"I know that, but when I went to her home I had no way of knowing that they were Malfoys!"

"Don't lie to me, young man! One look at the boy and I knew. Are you telling me you're that thick?" Lucius said, clearly getting more enraged.

"I never saw the boy until I was in her home!" Draco spat back.

"More lies! Did you forget that I was on the board of governors for years?"

"No, I have not forgotten. Look Father, McGonagall saw the photo you're assuming I saw and believed I was their father. She wasn't even aware Ginny was their mother; she believed they were half bloods. I walked into her home blind. What was I supposed to do? Turn around and walk out without a word to them after seeing Gavin? With Ginny's family's attitude towards us, I didn't think that was best. Yes, it was wrong to agree not to tell you, but I also didn't want her to run again. She's the reason you made certain Mother's indiscretions came out, right?"

Lucius sat down rather ungracefully. "Did you ever get to know her before?"

"Not really. I know she was likely the most powerful in her family, but nothing more than that. However, over the past few months while getting to know the twins, I see she is an incredibly strong person, and not just magically. I have come to admire her."

"Of everything in my life, Draco, she is the one thing I regret. What I caused to happen to her in her first year and how I treated her when we were together..." he paused, then asked in a pondering manner, "Have you ever heard the Muggle saying, 'If you love something, set it free; if it comes back to you, it is yours; if it doesn't, it never was?' She never came back to me. I have more money than Merlin, yet I could never have the one thing I wanted most. I was too stupid to realize what I had until it was too late."

Draco gazed at his father; in all his life he had never seen Lucius Malfoy look defeated, until now. Not even when he was taken away to Azkaban, for even then he still had a look of superiority about him. "How do you feel about her now?" he asked.

"What does it matter now? She fears I would tell her to get rid of our children," Lucius replied.

"Father, don't be mad at her; think about what Mother was like after she was outed. If she had been aware of Ginny and the twins, well I wouldn't have put anything past her, and I'm sure you remember I sided with her for quite a long time. Ginny's staying away was probably better for them, and if the twins are to be believed, I'm not sure she ever got over you. Lucy said Ginny dated, but no one was ever serious enough to even meet the kids."

Lucius seemed surprised by this fact. "Of course not! They were all Muggles," he said, trying to hide his feelings.

"Still, it seemed that she was exposed to some rather attractive men on a daily basis. She was working as the PR person for the local professional sports team. Muggles they may have been, but they were not blind. Trust me, she probably had many men interested in her."

"What are they like? The children, not the Muggles," Lucius asked his eldest.

"They're good kids. Lucy is in Slytherin and a Malfoy to the core, and Gavin is in Gryffindor, but I think some of that is because of the way Lucy is, and some from being raised by a single mother. I think he feels it's his place to protect his mother and Lucy to the point of taking unnecessary risks."

"Not unlike someone else I know, " Lucius stated, looking pointedly at Draco, then down at Draco's covered left arm.

"I guess," Draco commented. "Once Gavin's back at school, I think you and she have a lot to talk about."

**A/N Please give me a review, the more reviews I get helps with my want to write more and get it posted!**


	7. Lucius Has Some Issues

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucius Has Some Issues**

Lucius stood in the doorway of the hospital room watching Ginny sit at Gavin's bedside, the worry clear on her face. He thought that he had put his feelings for Ginny away a long time ago, but seeing her now brought everything back to the surface. She was perfect in every way. Sure she looked a few years older, but just like a fine wine, she had simply improved with age. Draco was right; they would have a lot to talk about. Lucius' eyes then fell on the young boy in the bed, getting a much clearer view of his son. He did look just like Draco did at the same age, and Lucy looked so much like her mother.

Lucy looked over at her father, then said to her mother, "I'm going to see if Draco is still here. I think Father wants to come in."

Ginny glanced up at Lucius. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy moved towards her father at the door and made direct eye contact with him. "Father, I trust Draco is still in the waiting room?"

Lucius found words failed to come to him, so he simply nodded. Lucy pulled the door closed behind herself. He walked across the room and looked down at his son. He was a mixture of emotions; he had two children whom he never knew about. They had been hidden from him! Malfoy children living as Muggles! That alone made him wonder how many generations of Malfoys were spinning in their graves. Forget the fact that their mother was a Weasley! Contrary to what anyone would think, that idea didn't upset him in the least, for he never cared what others thought of him.

"You must be upset with me, and you have every right to be, but when I found out I was expecting despite the charms we used..." she interrupted his thoughts.

"That fact doesn't surprise me; you are a Weasley," he interjected.

In the past she would have taken offense to his comment, but in light of the events of the day, she let it slide. "And the fact that I didn't miscarry told me I had to keep them. I knew if I stayed they would prove that you broke your marriage contract and you would lose everything. I understood how important that was to you. The Muggle world made the most sense at first; no one would think to look for me there. And once I saw Gavin, I knew if I returned to our world, people would figure it out soon enough. So I stayed in the Muggle world, and it's not as horrid as you might think. I know for you that would be hard to believe."

"You should have told me," he stated.

"And what, Lucius? At best you would have set me up in some foreign country and you would come to visit once a week, twice if we were lucky. To have to stay hidden away for fear someone might recognize us. Then what, have them experience what it's like to spend a holiday knowing they weren't good enough to have you spend it with them? That they could never have priority in your life? I wanted something more for them. We had a good life in Canada, and they had more advantages than one would think. They have been exposed to different cultures, they have traveled the world. They have had many exceptional male role models in their lives, and grew up believing that you would have loved them and that I -I, was selfish and didn't want to lose them to you," she explained, looking at Gavin and only stealing glances at Lucius.

Lucius stepped closer to her. "I divorced Narcissa three months after you left. I had hoped you would have heard and returned home. We could have been a family."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I'm sorry, but I don't regret the life I was able to give them or the people they became. Not for a second."

"But you were alone in doing that." He took a seat in the chair next to her.

"It may have seemed that way, but I was very lucky. From day two of it I was not alone; on the plane to Edmonton I met Stella, an older woman. She and her husband never had children, and when we began to talk on the plane...well, I told her a Muggle-friendly version of my story. She saw me as damaged goods, but in a good way, so she decided to fix me. She insisted on me staying with her and David, and they became family for me and the twins. They even helped out when I was having trouble with sexual harassment with my first boss. They had connections and got my foot in the door with the city's hockey team working as a receptionist; their nephew had once played on the team and played with the team's coach at the time. I did very well with the team, and moved up to do PR for them before Draco arrived. The whole team played a big brother role to the twins."

"I know how sports teams work; that would have been a revolving door of men in their lives."

"Somewhat yes, but the office staff was like a close family. The twins have played with some of the greatest players in the sport at practices and stuff. They are happy and well adjusted children."

"They had no knowledge of our world?"

"None, but Lucius, I don't think it hurt them in the least."

"How can you say that?"

"Two reasons; first, whether you admit or not, the Muggle world is not that different from ours. The first few months there I felt like a Muggle-born discovering magic. Second, I think living that way has made them appreciate our world and magic that much more."

"Do you have any idea what people must think to see a Malfoy child in awe of the simplest spell?" he said through slightly clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I did what I felt was best for them," Ginny replied.

He could tell to look at her that she was sorry and his expression softened a little. "Was your pregnancy hard on you?" he asked, trying to sound gentler.

Ginny looked down at Gavin. "No, not really, at least not until the end. I was huge and it was winter, which is cold and icy in Edmonton. I forgot what my feet looked like," she explained as she smoothed Gavin's blankets.

"Don't mother him. You'll make him weak," Lucius said curtly.

She looked at him, then back at Gavin. "I can only mother him when he's asleep, like now. He doesn't allow it otherwise."

"I want to know both of them."

"Since Draco showed up they have wanted to meet you, but he has been very good with them."

"You seem surprised at this."

"Lucius, you never went to school with him. Between Draco, Ron, and Harry, they made you and Dad look like child's play." Lucius looked like he didn't believe that fact. "At least you and Dad could pretend to be civil to each other, when you wanted to."

"Does your family know that they're Malfoys?" he asked.

"Yes, and they took it better than I hoped they would. I guess having Pansy in the family now helped change things a little."

He nodded, then asked, "If you had lost them, would you still have left?"

She looked at Gavin. "I don't know. I was already at the point where I hated being the other woman. If I had stayed, I don't think I could have stayed for much longer."

He looked at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry that you had to do this all alone."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't be. I knew you were married when we started sleeping together. I wasn't a child who couldn't comprehend the consequences. I made my choices." She paused, gazing for a long moment back at Gavin. "I'm proud of him defending Lucy."

"Is he always so impulsive?" Lucius asked.

"Most of the time, yes. Kevin always told me that what makes a great player is the guts to go for it," she replied.

Lucius' jaw set and reset. "Who is Kevin?"

"Kevin is, _was,_ my boss, and a good friend to both myself and the twins."

"I'll bet."

"Lucius, it's not like that. Honestly, Kevin was always very charmed by Gavin, and Gavin showed a greater interest in hockey that Kevin's own son."

"Tell me about Lucy."

"Lucy – well, there's not much to tell. She reminds me of Draco and you," she sighed.

Lucius admired her for a long moment; the years had been very kind to her. "I did love you," he admitted.

She looked into his eyes for a minute. He could tell there were many things going through her mind that he found himself hoping she would tell him. "They're both good kids. They have always done well in Muggle school."

"I want to start getting to know them right away; perhaps while Gavin is recovering the three of you could stay at the Manor."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," she replied.

"Why, Ginevra? Are you afraid of me, or maybe yourself?"

She shook her head. "'There's nothing to fear but fear itself,' Kevin used to say. Gavin and Lucy may spend time with you at the Manor, if they wish, but Lucius, it's been twelve years! Things won't just go back to what they once were. The children know the nature of our past relationship, and I don't want to give them any reason to think that anything is going on between us. I've told them that being with you while you were married was wrong. If they even thought something was happening now, it would be like... it would send the wrong message."

Lucius sat quiet for a long time simply staring at his son, but his mind was on the mother of that son. She was the one thing he regretted, but now that she was here and in front of him, how did he want to proceed? Did he now want her back? Could they have what they had before? Before Lucius knew what was happening, he heard his own voice, "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you." He then watched her for her reaction.

She smiled ever so slightly. "Good, because with the twins it was impossible to not think of you each and every day."

"You allowed Draco to get to know them?"

She laughed and it was like music to his ears. "Well, it was more like he blackmailed me into it," she explained.

Lucius smirked. "He would."

"He really shocked me; he has taken a real interest in them. Doing things I never dreamed he could do. I think Lucy has a crush on him."

"My daughter has a crush on my son?" he asked, horrified.

"There's inbred and then there's really inbred. Just think of what all the Muggle-borns and half-bloods would say!" She laughed again, then looked at him. "Sorry, it's become my new way of dealing with stress; to just find something to laugh at."

He rose and began to pace; she could tell he felt confined. After a couple of minutes, he asked, "Would you like a tea or something?"

"Coffee, strong, double double."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry again. I mean two cream and two sugar. Please."

Five minutes later, Draco walked into the room. He gave her a boyish smile. "How has it been going?"

"I expected him to explode, but he hasn't."

"I think he's still in shock." Draco sat down next to her. "He took Lucy up to the tea shop. And just because he didn't explode on you doesn't mean he hasn't."

Ginny turned towards Draco. "He's upset with you?" she asked.

Draco made eye contact with her. "Yes, and rightly so."

"No, Draco."

"Ginny, not only did I not tell him about the twins as soon as I knew, but I also spent time with them, got to know them, and started being a male role model to them before he had the chance. Father is selfish, that I have always known."

"Draco, it's not right for him to be upset with you. This is my fault. I will talk to him."

"Talk all you want, it won't change the facts. I made the choice to not tell him immediately. I made the choice to get to know them. Fact of the matter is, I enjoy the wonderment they have about our world. I enjoy them looking at me like I am the greatest thing in the world. I am like Father." He didn't admit it to her, but he also enjoyed the time with her, too.

**A/N please leave a review, I'm still not sure of exactly where I want to go with this one so I need feed back more than ever!**


	8. Getting Acquainted

**A/N Kay it's been almost 10 month since I updated. I'm sorry but when my new baby arrived my plot bunnies smelt the dirty diapers and ran far far away. However a bunny returned so here a new chapter for you, but you might want to reread a chapter or two to remind your self what's happening here!**

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Six**

**Getting Acquainted**

Lucius and Lucy rode the lift without speaking; however, while in line for the tea and coffee, Lucy finally asked, "Did you ever love Mum?"

He glanced at her; he was still surprised by how much she looked like Ginny. "Very much," he honestly replied. "I did not realize until too late how much."

"Then why did you allow her to be your mistress?"

He understood why Lucy was asking. "Lucy, this is something that we will talk about, but this not the time or place for that talk. Malfoys do not air their family business for anyone to overhear," Lucius declared; his voice was sharper than he had wanted it to be.

Lucy looked like she felt bad. "Sorry, I just have wondered for a long time."

"I understand." They paid for their coffee, tea, and juice. "We'll sit and have ours before we go back down." Lucius indicated a table in the far corner of the tea shop. Lucy led the way. "Your mother tells me you have been living as Muggles."

"Er, yeah," she admitted quietly.

This sparked Lucius' interest. "Why are you so quiet about it?"

"I may have only been at Hogwarts a couple of weeks, but I have heard enough to know what you and Draco really think of Muggles. I know that how Mum had us living is not something you would have ever wanted."

Lucius sighed heavily. There was no way to reply to this. He tried to think of the safest response. "Well, I would never have chosen you to be raised that way, but I'm sure your mother did what she felt was best."

"I know she still loves you," Lucy stated; she knew that it was in her and her brother's best interest to have their parents together.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes it's the way she looks at Gavin, or the way her voice cracks when she says my name. Some nights I hear her crying, but she always claims it's nothing."

"Your mother has been through a lot in her life and there are things, I would guess, that she has never shared with you. Don't believe you know everything about her," Lucius cautioned. As he said the words and looked at Lucy, he felt understanding for the first time of how Arthur Weasley must have felt after the whole diary issue. He was amazed he was still alive!

"I know she fought in the final battle, but I also know there is more she hasn't told me. I'm sure something bad happened to her, and if I ever find that Tom that hurt her..."

"What did she tell you about Tom?" Lucius interjected.

"Nothing, when she's awake. She has nightmares, and she always cries out the name 'Tom'. When we ask her about it, she says she has no idea what we're talking about, but I know he hurt her and hurt her bad."

Lucius was in shock; the whole time he and Ginevra had been together, she never let on to anything like this.

"Do you know about him?" Lucy looked at him with the same piercing stare Lucius saw every day looking back at him in the mirror, the only difference was the color.

He pondered how to answer this; does he tell her the truth? Does he lie? He settled for a half truth. "Your mother is one of the few who call him Tom. Most of our world still does not say the name."

"Voldemort!" Lucy guessed, her voice in a whisper.

Lucius nodded. "He can no longer hurt her now."

"I have heard quite a bit at school. You served him, right?"

She was eleven! She was supposed to be thinking about clothing and friends, not things of this magnitude. "I have made decisions in life that I regret."

"Was Mother one of those?" Lucy asked.

He never expected this from an eleven year old. "Yes, and no. But again, this isn't something to discuss in a public place."

"Forgive me; I have just wondered about this stuff for a long time now," she replied, looking down into her glass.

Lucius knew he needed to say something. "As I'm sure your brother has. We will talk about all of this soon, once he is able to ask his own questions, too."

In Gavin's room, Ginny and Draco sat quietly together. Draco finally decided to break the silence. "McGonagall was pretty upset about what happened. I don't think I have ever seen her that upset."

Ginny hardly nodded, her eyes still locked on Gavin.

Draco reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be fine." His hand didn't leave hers and she didn't pull away. "Think of it this way; Lucius now knows, and sure you and he still have a lot to talk about, but by the time that happens his shock and anger will have died down."

Her head dropped. "Draco, had someone told me you would be offering me counsel on Lucius, I never would have believed it," she chuckled.

"People do grow up," he replied.

"I know; over the past few months you have shown me that."

"It will all work out in the end," he assured her. When she didn't reply, he waited, knowing her hand was still in his.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "Ms. Weasley, might I have a word with you?" one of the healers asked.

Both Ginny and Draco rose and followed the healer into the hall. "Ms. Weasley, I have just looked at some of the results of a couple of the tests we ran."

Draco saw Ginny tense up; he placed his hand on her back and slowly, gently rubbed below her shoulder blades.

"He has some swelling on his brain, and we are going to have to watch this closely for the next day or so. Hopefully the swelling will go down."

"And if it doesn't, how will you be treating it?" Ginny asked, suddenly sounding very professional.

"There are some potions we can try, but at the worst, we will have to release the pressure on his brain."

She looked rather gray at this idea. "'Kay."

"I want him moved to a private room," came Lucius' voice, "with an aide looking after him and only him."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I'll get right on it," the healer replied, then walked away.

Ginny turned, and for the first time, looked at Lucius standing with Lucy. They looked so much alike.

"Ginny, remember this is not the Muggle world. It's not as serious as you're thinking," Draco tried to reassure her. He knew that in her old job she would have had to deal with players getting hurt and would have had to know all the risks involved in Muggle treatment.

She took a couple of slow deep breaths and looked around, then closed her eyes, willing the tears away.

Lucius looked down at the coffee in his hand and stepped forward. He placed her coffee in her hands, giving her something else to focus on for a second. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Ginny, it's going to be hours before he wakes up. Maybe Lucy and I should head back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked at Lucy, and while no one could read her, Ginny was her mother and knew her daughter very well. "I don't think Hogwarts is the best place for her right now, but I know you need to return. Do you think you could take her to Ron and Pansy's place?"

"Mum!"

"Lucy, you need something real to eat and somewhere to rest. Ron's here in London, so when Gavin wakes up you can come back here right away."

As much as Lucy hated it, she knew better than to fight her mother on this. "Fine."

Ginny smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Draco, you'll explain things to Ron and Pansy?"

"Of course." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You'll also Floo the school and let me know when he wakes up?"

"We will, Draco," Lucius said firmly.

Ten minutes later in Gavin's new room, Ginny looked over at Lucius. "You know that at least some of my family will be arriving in the next hour or so, right?"

"Perhaps, but Pansy might have kept your brother from telling the family, especially if Draco mentioned I'm here."

"Yes, Pansy does seem to be quite the diplomat."

"Things have changed in the time you have been gone, Ginevra. Your father and I can be in the same room without fighting."

She smiled at him, then looked back at Gavin. "He might look like you and Draco, but he's more Weasley than anything."

"Draco said the same thing," he replied.

"Does that bother you?"

"That my son, a young man I didn't know about til today, is more like your family than me?"

"Lucius, I did..."

He interrupted her, "I know, Ginevra. You were thinking with your heart. I knew before you left that you weren't happy being the other woman. Most women would have used carrying my child,- children against me. You did not; you protected them, even from me. I wish I knew what I would have done had I known back then. While now I might not like it, you did what you believed was best for them. Lucy is exceptional. She is very small, and seems to be in tune with what others feel. I understand from the events of today that Gavin behaved as any brother should have; protecting and defending his sister. Were there better ways or smarter ways to go about it? Yes, but I'm guessing he acted with his heart, like his mother. Some might say that that is too feminine and being raised by a single mother makes it expected." He paused, taking in his son for a second before continuing, "Does it bother me he is like his mother? No. As I recall, I quite liked his mother, very, very much. More than any other woman."

Ginny smiled at Lucius. "Coming from you, that means a lot. Thank you."

**A/N Please feed the plot bunny with a review maybe he'll stick around.**


	9. Weasley Vs Malfoy

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Nine**

**Weasley Vs. Malfoy**

Gavin slept for almost 24 hours straight. He ended up waking when Ginny had gone to use the loo. As soon as he woke, his eyes locked with Lucius'. He didn't need to be told who Lucius was; he knew!

"Gavin! Your mother will be happy to see-"

"You stay the hell away from her!" he yelled and tried to jump out of his bed. He was stopped by the pain he was in.

Lucius now knew why he had so many years of having to deal with Arthur Weasley; it was to prepare him for his own son! He knew all too well to tread lightly. "Gavin, relax. You don't want to hurt yourself any more than you already are. You clearly know who I am."

"Of course I do! Oww! And I'm not going to let you hurt Mum or Lucy!"

"Gavin!" came Ginny's voice; she was clearly disappointed in her son.

Lucius rose and came over to Ginny. "Can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and the two stepped out. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

"He clearly has some issues with me, and rightly so. Let him and I figure this out between us."

"Lucius, you don't know him-" Ginny started.

"No I don't, but I can see he's like your father. Trust me; I know that until he knows I have heard him out, he's not going to let this go. He has to be heard without his mother there. He needs to deal with me like a man, and maybe I need this, too."

"Lucius, don't lose your temper with him."

"Ginevra, we'll be fine. Go Floo Draco, but wait on Lucy until Gavin has finished this."

"I don't know..." she worried aloud.

"He's eleven and dealing with his father for the first time. Let him do it as a man, not a little boy with his Mummy holding his hand."

"Lucius, you're not exactly the best tempered person and you can be rather-"

"He's my son! What do you think I would do to him?" His voice was stressed.

"I – I just know how he can be. And you-"

"Have some faith in me!" he seethed.

He could tell to look at her she was worried. "Lucius, I just...I know him."

"You don't feel I can handle an eleven year old? It doesn't surprise me you have no faith in me. You didn't then and you don't now."

"What reason do I have to HAVE faith in you?" she spat out.

"He's my son, and if you hadn't kept me from him we would not be here now!" He turned on his heel and headed toward the boy's room.

"I just kept him alive," Ginny whispered.

Lucius did hear her comment, but decided he would deal with that later. He stepped back into Gavin's room. "Gavin, we clearly have a number of things to discuss."

The young boy looked at Lucius. "I won't allow you to hurt them."

Lucius sighed. "Why do you think I would?"

"Past behavior is the best indicator of future behavior. You hurt Mum before."

"Tell me, Gavin; what did your mother tell you about me?"

"She told us that she never told you about us before because she was scared you would take us from her. We now know the truth, but it's not because of what she told us. Instead, it's because of what she didn't tell us."

"It was never my intent to hurt your mother," Lucius admitted.

"Well, intent and what actually happened are almost never the same. We have been just fine all this time without you and we don't need you now!"

Lucius realized this was all defense. "Your mother was very special to me. Did I make a mistake with her? Of course I did! But she is not an innocent victim here."

"Mum loved you and you used her," Gavin ground out. "You can just walk out and never come back!"

"Boy, you're going to find that in life you don't always get what you want. As for your mother, I understand that a son will protect his mother with his dying breath, but let's get something straight right now. Your sweet, perfect mother is no saint. She took off and never bothered to tell me about you or your sister. She didn't allow me my rights. And now, because of her mistake, you think you know all about me? You're wrong!"

"Really? I don't know all about you? Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but there was a time when you would have enjoyed torturing me and my sister! Not knowing who we were and believing we were Muggles, something that you see as unfit to live, we wouldn't have stood a chance!"

This wasn't going how Lucius had wanted it to, for Gavin was right. "The past is the past, there is nothing I can do to change that!" Lucius knew he was close to losing his temper. He also knew some of that had to do with what Ginny had said moments before. He couldn't begin his relationship with his son this way; he had to remain a diplomat. "I wish I could. I have no intention of hurting your mother, or sister. I simply want the chance to get to know you both."

Gavin looked at Lucius suspiciously. "Why? Give me one really good reason."

Lucius knew the simple 'Because I'm your father' card wasn't going to work.

Outside the room, Ginny waited. She would have given her left arm for an Extendable Ear! She was very concerned that Gavin would lose his temper and set Lucius off. She had at one time believed that other than Blood status, the Weasleys and Malfoys had nothing in common. That, however, wasn't true; they were, maybe, too much alike.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Draco asked as he came up to her. Seeing the worry on her face, he guessed the healers were in with Gavin.

She turned towards him. "Gavin woke up and he had a few things to say to Lucius. Lucius wanted to deal with him man to man."

"They'll be fine, Ginny," Draco assured her.

"I don't know. Gavin is so much a Weasley."

"He is Lucius' son; they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I don't want either one of them to blow their relationship this soon."

Draco guided Ginny to a bench and they sat down. "What happened?"

"Gavin woke up and got all protective of me and Lucy, even yelling at your father."

"Oh boy."

"Yes, so Lucius wanted to talk to him man to man."

Draco sighed. "Ginny, Father is not-"

"Normally, yes. I would agree, but now he's tired, he's had a shock, and he and I had words before he went in there alone with Gavin."

"What was said there?"

"You know; me not telling him about them, me having no faith in him, him not knowing them."

"It's going to work out in the end," Draco stated confidently.

"I hope you're right, Draco. I knew it was a mistake not telling him about them."

"No, Ginny. That's where you're wrong." She looked confused by Draco's words. "Understand, I don't think Lucius would have told you to end your pregnancy. After their marriage ended, Mother was very, well,I mean crazy, maybe mad. The Black estate is smaller than the Malfoys. Mother felt as if she was, and she used these words, 'having to live as a Weasley.' Had she heard back then about the twins, who would have had a claim on the Malfoy Estate, who knows what may have come to them?... Also remember; Bellatrix is her sister. In reality, Mother can be quite conniving. Think about why she never had to take the Dark Mark. Anyway, there would have been a great risk to you and the twins. I think the only reason there isn't a risk now is because she knows I care about them, and she would never do anything to make me turn my back on her. You did keep them alive, but Lucius was never the risk to them."

"He'll never forgive me," she admitted.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Ginny, why do you want his forgiveness?"

She blinked and looked at him in disbelief. "Why? He is their father! I think he and I need to be on good terms."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Draco asked.

"What are you getting at, Draco?"

"You and he never really ended things. I think that-"

"That I still have feelings for him?" she finished for Draco. "No, Draco. I know we're over. I have moved on."

**A/N I have been posting a couple of other stories both, Twilight crossover, ones a Carlisle/ Ginny, and the other is a Ginny/ Jasper, I know crossover, I have not found any I like but please I beg that you go and read at lest the first chapter of each! **

**Oh and a review for this chapter would be great!**


	10. Lucius' Realizations

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter Ten**

**Lucius' Realizations**

"One real reason?" Lucius sighed, "How about the fact that Lucy already seems to like me."

The boy shook his head.

Lucius looked at his son for a long time before finally speaking, "You and your sister are my children. It doesn't matter that I just found out about you; the only thing that matters is that you are. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. Hurting your mother would hurt you, therefore it will never happen."

Gavin only stared at Lucius.

"It's very admirable that you want to protect both your mother and sister from me, but I assure you there is no reason."

"You hurt her in the past!" Gavin stressed.

Lucius looked at his son. "Ginevra was very special to me. I never understood how special until she was gone. I made a mistake, and I paid the price; the price of not seeing you or your sister when you were first born or any of your milestones. There is nothing I can do to fix that, but your sister also has many of the same questions as you. Would you permit us to take a break from this while you're still in hospital? Once you're home, then all of us will talk about this."

"I'll be watching you!" Gavin spat.

Lucius was amazed; Gavin was quite the Weasley. That didn't change the fact that he liked the boy a lot. The more Lucius thought about it, the more sense it made. He loved Ginevra and she was all Weasley, so yes, he should like Gavin. He was his mother's child. "Now can I invite your mother back in?"

"She's just going to fuss over me like I'm a two year old," Gavin muttered, more to himself than anything.

"She's your mother. It's her place." Lucius then turned toward the door and went looking for Ginny. When he spotted her, she was sitting with Draco. They were leaning toward each other and they looked very comfortable.

Perhaps there were more things Draco needed to tell Lucius about this past summer. The idea made Lucius very mad. "Gavin and I," he announced, "have agreed to wait until he is released from here to discuss things further. I think that Lucy should be brought over to see him now."

Ginny grimaced and Draco stood up. "I'll Floo Pansy and Ron's place." He turned to Ginny. "Go see him."

She nodded and rose as Draco headed down the hall. "I miss my cell phone."

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

Ginny smiled and looked at him. "It's a Muggle device, kind of like having a pocket fireplace to make Floo calls on. Very convenient."

"Interesting."

She shook her head and smiled. "Some things will never change," she sighed. "Trust me; it makes work much easier." They walked back into Gavin's room and Ginny rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore," Gavin admitted.

"I'll call the healer. Are you hungry? Are you warm enough?"

"MOM!" Gavin complained.

"Gavin!" Lucius scolded.

"I'll speak to the healer," Ginny said.

Once Ginny slipped out of the room, Lucius looked at Gavin. "You cannot speak to your mother like that."

"She fusses too much! Like I don't know enough to say I'm hungry."

Lucius could remember thinking the same thing about his own mother. "It's something all mothers do." The door then opened again and Ginny returned. "They'll be in shortly with a pain potion."

"Mom, what's the difference between potions and medicine?" Gavin asked.

Ginny was, in that moment, thankful that Lucius was so schooled in holding his feelings in and that his face gave nothing away. She could just imagine what he was thinking. "I think there's more man-made stuff in medicine, and of course the method of making it." She paused, "Your sister is over at Ron and Pansy's. Draco was Flooing there to let them know you're awake, Lucy's going to want to see you. Do you feel up to that?"

"I was wondering where she was," Gavin replied.

Ginny knew Gavin was always up to seeing Lucy. The door then opened and Draco walked in with Lucy. Just like her mom, she went straight for Gavin's bedside. "You shouldn't have fought! I would have been fine on my own."

Ginny smiled and stepped back, watching her children. Both adult Malfoy men joined her. "They're very close," she explained. "Some of it is, of course, being twins. I think the rest is that they always knew they were different from the other children they were around."

Lucius seemed to take some comfort in that.

Ginny yawned as the events of the day finally began to catch up with her,

"Ginny, why don't you head to your place and get some sleep. You too, Father. Lucy and I can stay with Gavin," Draco suggested.

"No, I really should stay," Ginny protested.

Lucy looked at her father and brothers. "Mom, you know Gavin loves your chicken barley soup when he's not feeling well. Maybe after you sleep you could make him some, and if you really don't feel Draco and I can take care of Gavin, we could call Grandma."

Ginny knew that once Molly knew Gavin was in the hospital, the whole family would descend on his room! She wasn't ready to deal with her father and Lucius coming face to face. She knew the two men had to deal with each other at events like Ron and Pansy's wedding, but she wasn't sure how the news of her affair with a then married Lucius would affect things. She also knew Lucius was stressed, having just found out he had twins that had been hidden from him for eleven years. No, it was best to wait until Lucius was in a better frame of mind.

Lucius and Draco watched Ginny's reaction with interest.

"Alright, I will go and get some rest," she conceded.

Both Lucius and Draco realized Lucy knew exactly how to manipulate her mother already.

Ginny continued, "Gavin dear, do you want anything else?"

He nodded. "Can you make me Stella's cinnamon rolls?" he asked hopefully.

Lucy smiled, knowing full well the amount of time the rolls needed to rise. She was pleased Gavin was also doing what was needed to ensure their mother rested.

Ginny smiled at her son. She knew he would be okay because the real sign he wasn't feeling good was when he didn't think about his stomach. "Alright, I see I have some shopping to do, so I will go. Draco, I have your word you'll stay til I return?"

"Yes. I already cleared it with the school. Longbottom will cover my classes. I could get a house elf to pick up the stuff you need," he offered.

Ginny stole a look at Lucius as she started to speak, "Thanks, but no. A couple of the things I need are only available at a Muggle shop that imports stuff from North America." Ginny then stepped over to the children. "I love you both!" She gave each a hug and kiss.

Draco spoke in a low tone to Lucius. "Let both her and you get some rest before you talk."

Lucius nodded, and like Ginny, turned his attention to the children. "Lucy and Gavin, I, too, shall return. I look forward to getting to know both of you better."

Lucy smiled at her father. "I can't wait, Father."

Gavin watched Lucy closely; he wasn't happy with her and how she was taking to Lucius.

Ginny and Lucius both seemed to be waiting for the other to go. Finally, Ginny stepped out of the room and Lucius followed her.

He was the first to speak, "We do need to talk, alone and in private, before we talk to the children."

She nodded, then looked at him for a long moment. "What happened with you and Gavin?"

"He is very protective of you and his sister," he informed her.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Lucy, on the other hand, seems to be willing to get to know me."

"That doesn't surprise me." Ginny yawned again. "I really do need some sleep."

Lucius nodded. "Of course. Ginevra, I am sorry I hurt you."

Ginny could see he meant it. "I was a big girl. I knew what I was doing."

"How about tomorrow evening we go to dinner and discuss the children. I can book a whole restaurant if you're not comfortable coming to the Manor."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I hated being the other woman, always having to hide."

"I am not ashamed to be seen with you; however, this is of a personal nature and I would rather have us discuss it and talk to the twins before it hits the papers. And it will hit the papers," he warned.

"I know. I have been doing PR for a few years now. And Lucius, I do realize that I, too, am at fault here." She yawned for a third time.

"Are you okay to Apparate alone?" Lucius asked.

Ginny could see the concern in Lucius' eyes. "Yes. I have gone on far less sleep and driven home on icy roads. Apparating is child's play compared to that!"

Ginny then turned and left Lucius standing in the hall. She was able to walk with her head held high, but she was tired, so very tired. It was a draining twenty-four hours. She debated going to pick up the few things she needed now or go to sleep first. She looked at her watch and chose to go to the store, then home and straight to bed. She could cook and bake in the wee hours of the morning, then return with fresh hot rolls for Gavin. Then she realized that she forgot about Lucy and where she would sleep tonight! She returned to the hospital and to Gavin's room. She stuck her head in and Draco was watching the twins chat, but he saw her before they did and came out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lucy! She's going to need sleep. She should come with me."

He smiled. "Father had the same worry, but I already talked to Pansy. She will come around in about an hour and take Lucy back to her and Ron's."

"Draco, how do I ever thank you?" she asked, relieved.

He smirked at her and pointed to himself. "You already did; remember? Not the sole heir of all things Malfoy!"

**A/N See I did not forget about it just have been so busy with real life but I am now hoping to get at least one chapter out a week but remember I have a few stories all on the go right now!**


	11. New Connections

The Unknown Heirs

**Chapter 11**

**New Connections**

Ginny did her shopping, then headed back to the flat she had rented. The twins were older and no longer needed a yard to play in. Also, they were only going to be home during school breaks, so there was no need for anything bigger. As she put away her purchases she looked at the time and realized that she wouldn't make it into the office the next day. Before going to bed, she made her way to the fireplace. "Zabini estate, Blaise's office."

She saw her boss' head pop into view. "Ginny! Are you calling to say you won't be in tomorrow?" he guessed.

Ginny was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Pansy called, as well as Draco. How is your son?"

Ginny sighed. She was grateful to have such a good sister-in-law, and Draco took this whole family thing to a level she never believed he could. "He'll be okay in a few days' time," she related.

"May I ask what happened?" Part of the man's way of flirting was being friendly, something Ginny never would have guessed, but she admittedly never would have dreamed of Ron with Pansy either.

"House rivalry and sticking up for his sister. Oh, and the Whomping Willow."

"Bloody menace, that tree! It should be removed, and I'm sure it will be now if Draco is anything like Lucius!" He paused, "You can take as long as you need, as long as if something comes up you're willing to work from home."

"Of course, and thank you," she smiled.

"No problem. You just owe me dinner." Her boss cut the connection before she could object.

Ginny then headed to her bed.

The next morning, Ginny was up very early making both cinnamon rolls and the soup for her son when there was a knock on the door. When she answered it, she found Pansy Weasley on the other side with a large basket of food. "I thought with Gavin's appetite he would be hungry, so I made some things for him. I see you're doing the same, though!" She smiled.

"That's so sweet of you." Ginny smiled back. "Come in for coffee?"

"Sure." As Ginny led Pansy back to the kitchen, Pansy continued, "Do you need a woman to talk about how things went with Lucius? I promise not to tell Ron anything you say..."

Ginny turned to Pansy and spoke, "You get right to the point, don't you?"

"No reason to beat around the bush! Besides, I never did deal well with women," Ginny turned back towards the kitchen, "until I met my sisters-in-law. As you know, as a child growing up I got to play with Draco, Gregg, Vincent, and Blaise. I either became one of the boys or had nothing to do. You have no idea how many people thought Draco and I were a couple growing up!"

"I have a soup I need to keep an eye on," Ginny explained. "So you weren't?" she then asked.

"I'd rather kiss a dog's arse than kiss Draco, ever! At least romantically. It took Ron forever to believe that!"

Ginny laughed. "He can be rather stubborn. Have a seat."

Pansy took a seat as Ginny got a coffee mug, sugar, and cream. "So Draco was rather limited on information and Lucy was worried about Gavin. How did Lucius take it?"

As Ginny poured, she spoke, "He was mad I hid them from him, but so much was happening! Finding out he had two children, Gavin being hurt, Lucy being there wondering if Gavin would live, and the shock that it was all hidden from him."

"And you being back. Ginny, my mother and Lucius were always very good friends. She wasn't surprised when you returned with Lucius' children, and I gather when you vanished he talked to her about it."

"Really?" Ginny turned to her stove and stirred the soup.

"Yes. Draco even asked her not to contact Lucius about the twins. Anyway, maybe I should have said this sooner, but do you realize how much importance the Malfoy men put on family?"

Ginny turned back to the other woman. "What do you mean, Pansy?"

"Lucius. He will, once he calms down, want to marry you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted you to be aware of it. Ginny, the man stayed married to a total bitch for over twenty years for Draco. He clearly believes a child needs their parents together. And I felt you had a right to know that." She paused, seeing Ginny didn't know what to think. "Ginny, you are family to me now. I just want you to be happy, and to enter into something with the whole picture in mind."

"Meaning what?" Ginny questioned as she took the seat across from her guest.

"That if you want to marry for your children, then do so, but if like most you want to marry for love, make sure that love is still there for both of you."

Ginny looked at her sister-in-law; she knew deep down Pansy was right. But she was unsure how she felt about everything. She knew Lucius had affected her far more than any other man in her life had. He was the cause of the major shift in her life.

"Ginny, do you still love him?"

"What? Pansy, I haven't seen the man in over a decade! How can I still love him?" Ginny rushed to say.

"Lucy says you never really got involved with anyone else, so I thought maybe..."

Ginny tried changing the subject. "Why is your mother such good friends with him?"

Pansy looked a little sad. "Because Lucius helped her get over the fact that Narcissa and my mother's first love had an affair behind her back, and then Lucius introduced her to my father."

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Were your mother and Lucius..?"

"Merlin, no!" Pansy cut in. "They are like Draco and I; friends, great friends, and that is all. After you left, I remember a good number of nights Lucius coming over and spending hours in the parlor with Mum. I have seen Lucius in many states; happy, mad, scared, fatherly. Once, during a party, I walked in on him and a lady. But I have never seen him looking like he did. I thought at the time that maybe he did love Narcissa and was heartbroken over her. Mother told me it was you he was heartbroken over."

"When did she tell you this?"

"I knew for years that she was someone no one would ever believe. Once or twice I pondered that it was you, but only once you returned was I sure."

Ginny peeked into the basket that was filled with Ron's favorite foods. "Ron's favorite foods?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, he seems to take after Ron so much," Pansy reasoned.

"I have to admit I was surprised you could cook," Ginny said.

"Don't worry about offending me. Once I knew Ron wanted to marry me, I practically moved in to the Burrow so Molly could teach me to cook. No restaurant ever serves enough to fill that man up." She paused and looked intently at Ginny. "Did you love Lucius?"

Ginny gazed back at Pansy. The only person whom she ever admitted her feelings to was Stella, but she felt safe with Pansy. "I hated being the other woman; always a secret, never able to be taken out for even a walk on the beach. I couldn't have done it much longer," she admitted.

"I can only imagine." She looked at her husband's sister and remembered how Ginny looked years before as she was about to be sorted. The look in Ginny's eyes was about the same now.

Ginny sighed and then started to get up from her seat. "I really should return to the hospital," she explained.

"Of course," Pansy replied. As she rose she continued, "Ginny, you need to tell your mother that Gavin is in the hospital. Otherwise, she will go nutters when she finds out."

Ginny started to laugh. "She can be a bit dramatic, can't she?"

"I just don't want her to realize Ron and I knew and didn't tell her. She'll skin me alive!" Pansy laughed.

"Nope. According to the rest of the family, her preferred method these days is jacking your children up on sugar and then sending them home."

Pansy nodded. "I'm tired enough these days. I don't need those three on a sugar high."

Ginny smiled. "Only a couple more months, then you'll be done," Ginny assured her. "Is this your last?"

Pansy smiled. "Only if Ron moves to another planet! I swear all that man has to do is look at me and I'm expecting! The Weasley family has no worry of dying out, with how easily your brothers reproduce."

"You're okay with that?" Ginny asked.

"Truthfully, I always thought I would only ever have one, but I love having a totally helpless person look at me with complete trust. I wish they could go from being three months to five years overnight, but I don't mind."

"That's great, Pansy. Oh, I wanted to thank you for calling Blaise and explaining about Gavin."

"Well, I guessed calling the office would be the last thing you would think of."

Ginny finished packing up the stuff for Gavin and then said to Pansy, "I should head to your place and grab Lucy."

"Can't. Lucius already picked her up and took her. I hope it's okay that I let her go."

"Was Ron there? How did he take that?"

"We had a bit of a row over it," Pansy explained.

"Pansy, I'm sorry!" Ginny looked horrified.

"I told Ron the man is my godfather I know I can trust him."

"Really? Wow!"


	12. Revisiting the Past

**The Unknown Heirs**

**Chapter 12**

**Revisiting the Past**

When Lucius arrived at Pansy's, he was greeted by, eight year old Arthur Weasley the second. "Mr. Malfoy!" the boy happily greeted. He looked more like a Parkinson than a Weasley.

Lucius nodded. "How do you do, Mr. Weasley?" he formally replied.

The eight year old smiled. "It's too early to tell yet."

Lucius smiled in return. "Are your mother and Lucy here?"

"Yes sir. Come in; we are in the kitchen for breakfast." The boy led Lucius to the kitchen.

As they stepped into the room, Pansy looked up and smiled. "Lucius! Good morning."

Lucy turned in her seat and looked up at her father. A grin spread on her face as she rose and came over. "Morning, Dad." She then rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Lucy." Lucius was a little surprised that she was this comfortable with him. "I thought we could head over to the hospital together."

"I'd like that," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I can't allow that," Ron interjected.

"Why?" both Lucy and Pansy said.

"Why? Because we were trusted with her and I don't have Ginny's approval," Ron said.

"Really Ron?" Pansy exclaimed. "Draco dropped her off. I don't think Ginny will mind."

"I'm not allowing her to leave with him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I am. Lucy, take the coat I gave you last night. Lucius, take her and go. Ronald, shut up!" Pansy looked and pointed at her husband, then followed Lucy and Lucius out to the hall.

"I don't want to cause an issue for you, Pansy," Lucius stated.

"He's just being an arse; don't worry."She paused, "I'm going to stop at Ginny's in a bit. I'll let her know."

Two and a half hours later, Ginny arrived at Gavin's room to find Lucy teaching Lucius how to play Monopoly. Gavin was playing too, but looking not quite as happy about it. As soon as Gavin saw the basket Ginny had, he smiled at her.

"Hi Mom!" he greeted.

"Hello, Gavin. How did you sleep?"

"I've had better nights. Did you bring me the cinnamon rolls?" he asked eagerly.

Ginny smiled and set the basket down. "Yes, and the soup, and Aunt Pansy dropped off some of Uncle Ron's favorites too."

"Cool, I like her."

Ginny laughed at her son. "You would like anyone who feeds you."

Gavin shrugged.

Ginny placed the basket on the bedside table, then smiled at Lucy. "How did you sleep, dear?"

"Good. Uncle Ron had an interesting story about the Whomping Willow and Grandpa's flying car!"

Ginny shuddered at the comment. She hadn't had to deal with reminders of her first year for so long now, in some ways it was like they were all fresh. "Ron does have a few stories."

"Ginevra, can I speak to you outside?" Lucius asked.

Ginny nodded and turned to lead the way.

Once in the hall with the door closed behind them, Lucius asked, "Are you alright? You seemed bothered by Lucy's comment."

Ginny closed her eyes for a second. "I – I just was able to escape reminders of my first year for so long now."

Lucius had never truly felt guilty about giving her the diary until Lucy mentioned her mother's dreams. Having a son was completely different from having a daughter. Sons you wanted to make into men. Daughters were to be protected from everyone and everything. Lucius had spent a good amount of time the night before reflecting on the fact he had a daughter and what he would do to anyone that hurt her.

"What do the twins know about the events of your first year?" he finally asked.

"My first year? Nothing! They know nothing," she replied.

"I think you underestimate our children."

Ginny looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Lucy's exact words to me were, 'If I ever find that Tom that hurt her...' I let her know you're one of the few who call him 'Tom.' She figured out the fact that it was Voldemort."

Ginny's hand covered her mouth as she sighed heavily. She then asked, "How?"

Lucius smiled. "From the sounds of it, you've called out his name in your nightmares."

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

"Ginevra," Lucius gently scolded.

She looked up at him. "Sorry; too much time around hockey players."

"They, the twins, now have a place to start, and they are smart children. It won't take them long to figure it out."

"I know, but the name Tom is common enough. Why did you have to give her that information?"

"I'm sorry, I was off my game. Finding out one has twins can do that to the best of men, but I think it's better if they hear it from us than elsewhere."

"You're right, but we should leave out the fact that it was you who gave me the diary."

"No Ginevra, I don't want to start my relationship lying to my children. If we don't tell them, with your large family it's likely to come out sometime," Lucius sighed.

Ginny nodded, knowing he was right. "Speaking of my family, if I don't let Mum know Gavin's here today, Pansy and I will never be forgiven."

"Well, I do have to head to the office. I was away for much longer than I ever planned, but I have enough time to explain to the twins about your first year and to wait for you to return from telling your mother."

"Alright, I guess." As they went to re-enter the hospital room, Ginny stopped, "Gavin may-"

"He feels it's his job to protect you. Yes, I know, he made that quite clear last night."

"Okay."

Upon re-entering the room, Lucius took command. "Your mother and I have decided there is something you two should know about. Lucy, yesterday you mentioned Tom."

Both twins instantly gave Lucius their full attention, proving his point to Ginny. "As you both have come to understand, the Weasley and Malfoy families have not been close."

"Close? Um, Mom, the two families were literally on opposite sides of the war!" Gavin looked coldly at Lucius.

"That's right."

"The point is, Gavin, shortly before your mother started her first year, your grandfather, Arthur Weasley, had drawn up a new bill. I didn't want it to be passed. I needed to raise questions about the Weasley family, so I slipped an item of extremely dark magic into your mother's school things. I was hoping that when the house elves at Hogwarts unpacked her things, they would find it and report it to the right channels. Ginevra, I'm not sure why that didn't happen."

"Because Lucius, that night when you put it in with my books I found it and didn't pack it in my trunk. I kept it with me. You see, it was a diary, but not just any diary. It wrote back to me! It said it's name was Tom, and Tom became my best friend quite quickly."

Lucius took over. "Understand that Tom, as your mother calls him, could be extremely seductive and I'm sure charming an 11 year old girl was very easy for him."

"Tom was able to use me to do something he didn't dare try while at Hogwarts himself. He made me open the Chamber of Secrets. Honestly, I don't like talking about it. Let's just say in the end, Tom was willing to kill me. I was left very emotionally hurt by the events, and would rather not talk about them."

Lucius looked over at Ginevra and could see she was still affected by the events.

"Who is Tom?" Gavin asked.

"Voldemort," Lucy said through her teeth, shooting her brother a death glare.

"Oh." Gavin paused, "You gave it to her?"

"How was he to know Mom would write in it?" Lucy challenged.

"She was an eleven year old girl; of course she would!"

"Honestly, at the time your mother was nothing to me and I didn't care. Later in life, looking back I regret it deeply," Lucius explained.

"I'm going to let Mum know Gavin is here," Ginny said and turned to leave.

Lucius turned and followed her. Once out of the room, he stated, "Ginevra, I think we have something to talk about."

Ginny spun around, looking shocked. "About what? That I was dumb enough to not question a book that wrote back? Or to not tell someone I was having blackouts of time? Or that I woke from one of those blackouts covered in blood?"

"Ginevra,"

"What, Lucius? It's in the past. Leave it there. I have to go."Ginny headed for the lift.

As Ginny stepped out onto the street, she was greeted by a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Ginny!" came Hermione's voice.

Ginny looked at the other woman; her hair was much smoother than it had been in school and her outfit was well-fitted. "Hermione," she coolly said.

"I heard you were back."

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"They told you?" Hermione seemed defeated.

"Of course they did. What did you think?"

Hermione looked like she felt bad. "There's more to it than that."

"There always is. Look, in case you didn't notice, I'm leaving the hospital and I don't have the time for this. Goodbye."

**A/N I know updates have been slow. I think the problem might be that I'm doing too many stories at once, so I'm going to work on one story at a time. Please go to my profile and answer the poll as to what story you want me to finish first. **

**Also I have set up a twitter account to keep my readers updated on my stories, new ideas, and eta's on updates, my handle is eveilwoman.**


End file.
